Sumergida en el amor
by Elsa de Larios
Summary: Fic original de Princessa82, "Погружение в любовь", escrito en ruso, traducido con su autorización. Candy debe enfrentar un momento difícil en su vida, como lo resolverá? ciertamente ella cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigos , pero finalmente ella tiene la última palabra. Acompañenme a disfrutar de este Candyfic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Terry estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión Andrew. Frente a él se encontraba Albert mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Albert, dime donde está Candy, ¡necesíto verla con urgencia!-...dijo el chico.

-Pero porque quieres verla, que yo sepa tu vas a casarte con otra chica…Susana , ¿O me equivoco?-, dijo el rubio.

-Bueno amigo Albert, esa es una larga historia, por lo pronto entérate que esa boda no se realizará, así que por favor, ¡dime donde está Candy!-, lo urgió Terry.

-Tú mismo puedes ir a buscarla, está en el Hogar de Pony, desde que ustedes se separaron, se fue a vivir allá.- le contestó Albert.

No había acabado de decir eso, cuando Terry ya iba corriendo por las escaleras y gritaba -¡gracias amigo, gracias Albert!.-

Candy estaba muy atareada lavando y tendiendo la ropa, cerca de la casa, cuando escuchó a lo lejos acercarse un auto, ella volteó extrañada y se preguntó, quién sería…- _tal vez sea alguien que viene a ver a la Srta. Pony o tal vez alguien que esté interesado en adoptar a un niño-_ , pensó.

El auto se estacionó, se abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a… ¡TERRY¡, ella se quedó sin habla, de una pieza, _¿Qué no estaba él con Susana muy lejos de aquí?_. Se preguntó extrañada.

Terry corrió hacia ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó, al mismo tiempo que le decía…

-¡Hola Candy, he venido por ti!, ahora vamos a estar juntos -.

Candy no salía de su asombro _,…¿al fin mi sueño se convertirá en realidad?._

-¡Hola!,- dijo ella,- vamos a la casa y ahí me lo contarás todo Terry.-

En el umbral de la puerta estaban la señorita Pony y la hermana María, atraídas por la curiosidad del auto que habían escuchado llegar.

Ellas se acordaban perfectamente de Terry, ya que había estado ahí el invierno anterior, eso no hacía tanto tiempo y ya sabían cuáles eran los sentimientos de Candy por ese joven.

-Hermana María, lleve por favor a los niños al comedor, es hora de cenar.- dijo la señorita Pony.

-Si señorita , en seguida.- así que se llevó a los niños y ellos muy extrañados no dejaban de voltear a ver a ese chico, preguntándose quien sería. Al mismo tiempo notaron la cara de felicidad de Candy.

Candy y Terry se fueron a sentar a la sala, al mirarlos , ellas pensaron que esos dos tenían que hablar, y disimuladamente, los dejaron solos.

-Terry, dime porque estás aquí, ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar preparando tu boda con Susana?-, dijo ella.

-Susana me corrió- le dijo él al tiempo que mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-¡Pero porqué!...abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Ese día , como muchos otros-, dijo bajando la mirada,- estaba muy borracho, tu sabes , las presiones y la situación para mí ya eran insoportables, fui a su casa, le grité que nunca podría amarla, que solo tú estás en mi corazón, que te necesito junto a mí, ¿sabes?, De haber estado sobrio, nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírselo, en ese momento iba llegando su madre y se armó un escándalo, lo cual resultó perfecto, porque estaba a punto de cometer en más grande error de mi vida, así que las dos me corrieron y lo primero que hice fue venir a tu lado, aquí me tienes mi amor, nunca volveremos a separarnos, porque tú…¿ me sigues amando , verdad Candy?...le preguntó el chico.

-¡Pero claro que te amo Terry!,- dijo ella-, y después de lo que sucedió… ¿crees que Susana va a estar bien?.

-No te preocupes por ella, en su momento, no le importó destruir nuestra felicidad, fué egoísta y con ese proceder, dudo que de verdad sea amor lo que siente por mí, es más bien una obsesión, le agradezco que haya salvado mi vida a costa de su bienestar, pero no por eso me voy a atar a ella de por vida, no, ¡me niego!,- dijo muy convencido.

 _-Terry, ahora estas aquí conmigo,-_ su alma estaba rebosante de felicidad, _-el me ama, ahora nada nos separará_ -, pensaba Candy al tiempo que él la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Terry de repente la soltó y se hincó en una rodilla

-Candy, cásate conmigo, ¡haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz!-

Ella sintió que lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus pecosas mejillas.

-¡Si Terry, quiero ser tu esposa con todo mi corazón!-, el joven se levantó de un salto y la abrazó y la besó, al darse cuenta de cómo ella le correspondía , la abrazó con más fervor.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, disfrutando de su cercanía, cuando finalmente él la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Candy realmente ese es mi deseo, y cuanto antes mejor, pero actualmente tengo problemas económicos, las cosas no han ido muy bien en el teatro, he gastado mucho en bebida, pero ahora, ya no más, lo prometo, sin embargo quiero ofrecerte una vida digna, sin carencias, ya que vamos a formar una familia, tener hijos, no quiero que nada les falte, así que necesito tiempo para juntar dinero.-

-Terry, tu sabes que el dinero no es tan importante para mí.-

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero te propongo que por lo pronto anunciemos nuestro compromiso, me han ofrecido un papel en una obra de teatro, así que no tardaré en juntar ese dinero, estoy seguro.-

Candy estuvo de acuerdo, así que planearon ir a Chicago a ver a la familia Andrew para comunicarles su decisión y pedir la mano de Candy a el patriarca de la familia, Albert William Andrew, en tres días partirían. Así que ellos se despidiéron, pero ahora con la certeza de que pronto se comprometerán en matrimonio.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María, estaban felices por Candy, una vez que les comunicó las buenas noticias. Su felicidad, las hacía felices a ella también. Archie y Annie, son sus amigos, pero no siempre estaban ahí cuando ella los necesitaba.

Esos tres días a Candy se le hicieron eternos, no hallaba la hora de irse a Chicago con el amor de su vida.

Los niños se enteraron de la decisión de Candy de irse del Hogar de Pony y estaban muy tristes, pero al verla tan feliz, todo el día con una sonrisa, no pudieron más que alegrarse finalmente por ella.

En la mañana del tercer día, ella se levantó muy temprano y fue a revisar su ropero, _-Tengo que verme muy linda para Terry-_ , pensó. Pero al revisar el vestido que pretendía usar, se dio cuenta que ya se veía gastado, se le había rasgado recientemente y no lo había arreglado, - _No hay tiempo ahora_ -, pensó con pesar, ese vestido azul con mangas amarillas fué un regalo de su amigo Albert.

- _Ahora que haré_ -, pensó con horror, el único vestido nuevo, es el que le dio Neal Leagan para celebrar su fiesta de compromiso con él, fiesta que se vió interrumpida por la decisión de Albert de cancelarla, ella no se lo pondrá.

Pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que no le quedaba otra alternativa, ¡quería verse hermosa! y ese vestido amarillo era realmente muy bello, así que no le quedó más remedio que usarlo.

Recogió su maleta y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, un lugar tan querido por ella, donde vivió tantas cosas de su niñez, alegres y tristes también.

Terry miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, no podía esperar más para tomar un auto y volar a recoger a Candy, pero aún eran las 6 am. Faltaban tres horas para ir al encuentro con su amor.

La chica se despidió de sus queridas madres y de los niños, besos y abrazos y algunas lágrimas salieron de muchos pequeños rostros…y llegó la hora, Terry la esperaba en la puerta, salieron tomados de la mano con todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que los enamorados tienen.

Al llegar a la mansión, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, al mismo tiempo Neal Leagan, miembro de otra de las familias de alcurnia, emparentado con los Andrew, manejaba su auto de lujo hacia la misma mansión, su padre le encargó entregarle documentos importantes a Albert William.

Al entrar los jóvenes enamorados a la casa, fueron anunciados por la sirvienta, así que esperaban en la espaciosa sala a ser recibidos, entonces Terry abraza efusivamente a Candy y la besa.

-¡Que haces Terry, no estamos solos y esto es mal visto!- dijo ella tratando de apartarlo un poco.

\- Te he extrañado como loco- dijo él volviendo a inclinarse para besarla.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que en ese mismo salón, unos ojos marrones los observaban con asombro, Neal había entrado y alcanzó a reconocer a Candy, lo cual hizo que su corazón saltara emocionado, pero al ver quién era el hombre que la estaba besando apasionadamente, su sorpresa se convirtió en odio…

-¡Terry Grandchester!,- dijo para sí.´


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Neal vió como Terry se inclinó a sus labios para besarla, él no podía perder un minuto más mirando esa escena que lo hizo enfurecer.

 _-¡Oh Dios mío…ese vestido! Pero ¿Cómo se atreve?..._ pensó Neal.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, ¡maldito bastardo!, dijo el moreno acercándose para gritarle en la cara a Terry.

-¡Neal!...Candy se sorprendió al verlo.

-Si Candy, ¡soy yo!- dijo mirándola a ella también, desafiante.

El joven actor se puso a la defensiva, solo cerraba los puños dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento.

-Pues como puedes ver, ahora estamos juntos-, dijo Terry - y eso no es todo, nos casaremos muy pronto, estamos aquí para pedir su mano a el patriarca de la familia…supongo que esta noticia los hará muy felices tanto a Eliza como a ti, ¿no es verdad, Neal?. Le dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

-Bueno, bueno,- le respondío Neal, igualmente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Tú crees que cuando ustedes se separaron, ella se comportó como una buena chica?-. Le dijo el moreno.

-¿Pero que es lo que dices?, ¡hijo de puta!, ¡te voy a romper la cara!- le gritó Terry ya fuera de sí.

-Lo repito, tu preciosa Candy estaba conmigo, la pedí en matrimonio, así que nos íbamos a casar, podrás imaginarte…-

-¿Qué…?- Grito ella, sorprendida por sus palabras- ¡Pero eso es mentira, ese compromiso se canceló, jamás me hubiera casado contigo, primero muerta!- dijo por fin la rubia.

-¡Claro querida!, solo dile a tu noviecito quien te compró ese vestido!- le contestó ya más alterado.

Terry no pudo aguantar más y se fué sobre el moreno, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara,, el chico solo se tambaleó, alcanzó a recargarse en una mesa, se tocó los labios y vió sus dedos llenos de sangre, el labio le sangraba profusamente.

Levantó la vista , odio era los que sus ojos destilaban.

-¡Incluso puedes matarme, yo no tengo miedo!,- dijo enfrentándose a Terry.

-¿Pero tú insistes en esa mentira?,- dijo Candy que estaba a punto de abalanzarse a él para cachetearlo, pero Terry la alcanzó a sostener de un brazo.

-Candy, déjalo, no vale la pena, por supuesto yo no creo ni una sola de sus palabras, sé que todo es una vil mentira.-

Al escuchar los gritos, Albert que ya iba bajando las escaleras, apresuró el paso.

-¡Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí¡.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Neal, al verlo con la boca ensangrentada.

-¡Solo pregúntales a ellos!, - le contestó y de inmediato se dirigió a la salida, hecho una furia.

Su corazón latía como loco, corrió hasta llegar a su auto, se sentó y comenzó a golpear el volante,

-¡Los odio, los odio a los dos!...pero ya me las pagarán-, gritaba recargado en el volante, sintiendo que la sangre, en menor medida, seguía escurriendo de su labio, abrió la guantera y sacó un pañuelo blanco, con el cual empezó a limpiarse y se dio cuenta del nombre que estaba grabado…"Candice White"… no puede ser, pero todo esto que paso es ¡por ella!.

Tiró el pañuelo a un lado…

-Quiero odiarla, como antes la odié, pero no puedo, porque… la amo, no, no he dejado de amarla,- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos presa de la desesperación. Su alma y su corazón gritaban de impotencia, incluso estuvo bien que Grandchester lo golpeara, de ese modo, podía sentir una liberación, lo que tanto tiempo tuvo guardado, salió con el dolor que ahora sentía, quería desahogarse. Había tratado de olvidarlo, pero ahora se da cuenta que ese amor lo tiene metido en el fondo de su alma.

Neal se sentía mal, estaba mareado, el labio le dolía, todo le dolía.

Entonces recordó como lo miró Candy al momento del enfrentamiento.

¡Oh no, ahora me odiará aún más!,- negaba con la cabeza. Al fin se calmó, miró hacia el camino decidido a irse, encendió el auto, piso el acelerador, pensó que no eran las mejores condiciones para conducir, que podría tener un accidente, así que manejo hacia su casa con precaución, aunque hubiera querido salir volando.

Al llegar a su casa y subir las escaleras gritó a los sirvientes que habían salido a su encuentro al verlo llegar.

-No estoy para nadie, ¡para nadie! -fue la orden que dió y en seguida entró a su habitación dando un portazo.*******

Albert miró a Candy y a Terry, y les preguntó,- Pero que es lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿me podrían explicar?

-Pues verás Albert, el cobarde de Neal me dijo que Candy estaba con él, cuando ella y yo nos separamos, que le propuso matrimonio y que ese vestido que lleva puesto, él se lo regalo para su fiesta de compromiso, pero por supuesto yo no creí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo así que tuve que darle su merecido al maldito.- le contestó el chico.

Terry se repitió eso para sí mismo, porque en el fondo, la duda lo asaltaba, pero eso no lo podía demostrar delante de Candy y Albert, después de todo él es un actor, así que actuó indiferente.

-Terry, déjame decirte que Neal realmente la pidió en matrimonio, aunque ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, tu sabes que Candy y él nunca se han llevado bien , así que no debes preocuparte, el compromiso se canceló el mismo día que se anunció, así que , esa es la verdad, posiblemente debido a ello, Neal quiso vengarse de ella.- le aclaró Albert.

-Pero ahora lo importante es que ustedes ya están juntos de nuevo, así que, no tienes porqué sentir celos.- dijo el tío abuelo.

-Tienes razón, Albert, estoy aquí con ella, para pedir su mano formalmente,- dijo Terry, ya sin ningún resentimiento, - por el momento anunciaremos el compromiso, claro, si tu das tu consentimiento y en cuanto arregle mi situación económica, nos casaremos., dijo esto abrazando a Candy que lo miraba embelesada.

-¿Pero qué tanto tiempo necesitas Terry?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Ya sabes, quiero ahorrar dinero, tengo una propuesta de un director, para una obra de teatro, así que no será mucho el tiempo el que tengamos que esperar.-

-Bueno Terry, si tu gustas, yo les puedo ayudar en ese aspecto, no hay problema.- le reiteró Albert

-¡No Albert!, no puedo aceptar eso, queremos celebrar la boda, cuanto antes, pero quiero hacerlo a mi modo y con mis propios recursos, de cualquier manera, gracias.-

-Está bien Terry, si Candy está de acuerdo, yo no tengo ninguna objeción, así que ¡adelánte!.- sonriendo a los felices novios los felicitó.

-¡Gracias Albert!, si, estoy muy feliz de estar con Terry, he esperado por esto mucho tiempo, no hay problema en esperar un poco más.- la chica sonreía satisfecha.

-Y ahora nos retiramos, voy a comprar un vestido a mi novia, tiene que estar bella en ésta y todas las ocaciónes.-******

Elisa estaba en su habitación, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano azotarse con estrepito.

 _-¿Qué pasó con Neal?..._ pensó inmediatamente,- _Hace rato que lo ví, iba a la mansión Andrew,_ Una desagradable sospecha la asaltó.

Ella salió y se dirigió a toda prisa a ver a Neal, llego y trató de abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Maldición, mi hermano y sus caprichitos!… Sally, una de las sirvientas iba pasando por el pasillo y la llamó…-¡Sally!, ¿viste llegar a Neal? está en su habitación, ¿cierto?

-Si señorita , llego apresuradamente y dió órdenes de que nadie lo molestara, en seguida se metió y cerró la puerta.-

-Vamos , dime todo, ¿Cómo lo viste?,- parece que ahora sus sospechas se hacen realidad.

-¡Ay señorita!, estaba muy alterado, más que otras veces, se veía mal, la verdad, alcancé a ver una herida en su boca, hinchado, como con sangre

 _-¡No puede ser!, será que ella está aquí de nuevo?, es por esa maldita mugrosa, lo presiento…¿Por qué no se quedó en el orfanato?.-_ Dijo Elisa al tiempo en que pensaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Así que con determinación se dirigió a ver a su madre.

-¡Mamaaa!, -le gritó desde la puerta…-

-¿Qué pasa Eliza, porque gritas así,- dijo Sarah.

-Mamá, creo que Candy regresó, es más, segura estoy que esa está aquí…dijo furiosa.

Sarah abrió los ojos, extrañada… -Pero Elisa, ¿porque dices eso?.-

-Eso es lo que sospecho madre, - en seguida le contó lo que Sally le había informado.

La Sra. Leagan se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, pensativa.

-¿Y dice que tenía sangre en la boca?, por lo tanto, tuvo una pelea, alguien lo golpeó,- dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Esto no se puede quedar así Elisa, he tomado la decisión…vamos de inmediato a la mansión Andrew, tenemos que saber que sucedió ahí, no me quedaré con la duda.-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de haber ido a comprar un vestido para Candy, los tres estaban en el salón de la mansión Andrew, poniéndose de acuerdo con los detalles para la celebración, en eso estaban, cuando llegó George a anunciarle a Albert que la Sra. Leagan, acompañada de Elisa, deseaban hablar con él.

-En seguida voy George, por favor has que me esperen en la biblioteca, ahí las atenderé, gracias.-

Y disculpándose con la pareja salió.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Terry dijo, -Supongo que el señorito, se ha ido a quejar con su madre y hermana, seguro por eso están aquí.-

-¡Albert!, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que pasó aquí?, sé que Neal vino a buscarte y regresó muy molesto a casa, se encerró en su habitación, no nos quiso abrir la puerta, y la sirvienta nos informó en qué estado llegó…¡exijo una explicación!.-

-Cálmate Sarah, ¿o sea que él no les dijo nada?-

-No Albert, por eso vengo a pedirte que tú lo me digas.-

Albert miró a las dos y pensó en el escándalo que harían al enterarse de la verdad.

-El día de hoy llegó Candy…-

-¡Lo sabía mamá!- dijo Elisa interrumpiéndolo.

Albert continuó… -Pero no vino sola, ella está aquí con Terry,- vaciló por un momento, -Terry Grandchester, ellos pronto van a anunciar su compromiso, ya di mi consentimiento.-

Elisa sintió que se asfixiaba, no esperaba escuchar esa noticia, pero en seguida gritó.

-¿Queee?... pero eso no es posible, él tiene que casarse con Susana… Albert, ¿es una broma verdad?...

Entonces Sarah , al verla tan alterada, la tomó de los hombros.

-¡Tranquilízate Elisa!… Albert, dime que no es verdad.-

-¡Sarah!, es verdad, te lo aseguro.- Le contestó el rubio.

Sentado en el salón, Terry escuchó los gritos, sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo a Candy…

-¿Escuchaste a Elisa?, seguramente ya saben que estamos aquí y Albert les ha de haber informado de nuestro próximo compromiso.-

-Sí y a juzgar por su reacción, parece que no le agradó en absoluto.- a su vez sonrió la rubia.

Albert no tuvo más remedio que contarle a Sarah lo sucedido, que Neal y Terry tuvieron un altercado, aunque sin ahondar en detalles.

-¿Pero que tu no pudiste controlar la situación?...Albert, en vista de que no me das más explicaciones, me retiro… ya averiguaré con Neal que es lo que en realidad sucedió.

-Eso es todo, que tengas buena tarde… ¡Elisa, vámonos!.- Y salieron en seguida.

Una vez que ellas se retiraron, Albert se reunió nuevamente con la pareja a fin de ultimar los detalles, así que acordaron que la fiesta se realizaría en una semana.

\- Albert, ¿crees que la tia Elroy dé su consentimiento para la boda?, le preguntó el joven.

-No te preocupes Terry, yo hablaré con ella, y no creo que tenga alguna objeción, para ella el origen de las personas es muy importante y en este caso tu padre es el duque de Grandchester, así que estoy seguro que aceptará.****

Ya en casa y más tranquila, Elisa no se podía explicar cómo es que ella, siendo una señorita de alcurnia, bella y refinada, tenía siempre que competir con Candy, una chica huérfana, que vivió en un establo, desde que ella apareció en escena, siempre tuvo el cariño y atención de Anthony, Archie, Stear, Terry y ahora… ¡Neal!. No, no, en todo caso, si Terry terminó con Susana, ¿Por qué no la eligió a ella en lugar de Candy?

De repente decidió que era hora de enfrentar a su hermano, subió corriendo las escaleras y fué a golpear su puerta.

-¡Neal, abre, lo sé todo!,. pero no se escuchó ninguna respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

-Abre te digo, que ya sé lo del compromiso de Candy con Terry.- de nuevo, silencio.

Neal seguía sin contestar, ella acercó la cara a la puerta, no se escuchaba el más mínimo movimiento.

Entonces Elisa empezó a entrar en pánico, ¿acaso su hermano había cometido una tontería?. Así que golpeó más fuerte la puerta.

-¡Abre Neal o llamaré a la servidumbre para que derriben la puerta!...

Entonces se escuchó la voz del chico,- ¡Déjame en paz Elisa, no quiero hablar con nadie!.

-Aquí me voy a quedar hasta que abras, ya me conoces hermanito…

Entonces escuchó unos pies arrastrándose y finalmente el chico abrió.

El se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, su aspecto era terrible, el labio hinchado, despeinado, el traje arrugado y por ultimo lo que más impresionó a Elisa fué su mirada, como ausente, sin expresión alguna.

-Bueno Elisa, ¿ya estás contenta?- Preguntó Neal.

-¿Acaso estás loco?, como voy a estarlo, viéndote en ese estado, no puedo soportar verte sufrir así, que mal te ha causado esa huérfana, ¿es que de verdad la amas?...-

-Este no es el mejor momento para contestar tu pregunta, así que te agradeceré que me dejes en paz. Y dile a mamá que no quiero que me molesten, ¡Por lo menos en este día!…dicho esto, volvió a cerrar la puerta.***

Ha transcurrido ésta semana en el ajetreo del evento, así como Albert lo prometió, habló con la Tía Elroy, por supuesto ella dio su consentimiento para la boda. Candy y Terry tuvieron que atender a los periódicos locales, ya que son figura pública, él por ser un reconocido actor de Broadway y ella es la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, toda la sociedad de Chicago está enterada.

Durante todo este tiempo, Elisa no podía dejar de pensar en cómo vengarse de la pareja. Juró que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para arruinarles la boda.

Neal no había salido mucho de su habitación, la noticia del inminente compromiso de su amada fue un golpe terrible, es como si viviera una pesadilla, él sabe que no puede hacer nada, pero al mismo tiempo, cambios empezaron a tener lugar en su corazón, este sentimiento le está ayudando a entender que es lo que quiere de la vida, y lo que quiere, es a ella.

Elisa veía a su hermano y no podía entender que le estaba sucediendo, pareciera que el antiguo Neal no existiera más, ella trató de hablar con él, insistiendo en que debían de hacer algo para vengarse de esos dos, pero siempre parecía taciturno y le pidió que lo dejara fuera de sus planes.

-Será mejor que hagas algo útil con tu vida Elisa-. Un día le dijo él, molesto, -Por ejemplo, ocúpate más de tus asuntos, te estas comportando como una persona herida y actúas como una niña ofendida, es hora de crecer…-

-¡Neal!, ¿es que acaso se te dañó el cerebro?, si realmente amas a Candy…¿te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente?-. Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Después de todo, ya te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia, lo que haga o deje de hacer, es mi decisión, así que déjame en paz.- habiendo dicho esto, se retiró.

Elisa estaba impresionada, el cambio de Neal la tenía intrigada, él aparentaba mucha fuerza interior y confianza en sí mismo, ¿tanto así influía Candy en su hermano?

 _-¿Y qué hago ahora?,-_ se preguntó Elisa, _-El realmente no me quiere escuchar, incluso ignora a mi madre, -¡Oh Neal, mi hermano querido!, mi cómplice en nuestras fechorías, ¿Qué te ha pasado?,_ pensó decepcionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Y entonces el día tan esperado al fin llegó…la fiesta de compromiso.

Candy en su habitación hacia los arreglos finales, se miró al espejo y no se podía reconocer… peinado alto, zapatillas de tacón, vestido de brocado color dorado, guantes largos hasta el codo y un hermoso collar de esmeraldas con aretes haciendo juego, joyas las cuales le fueron regaladas por Albert y la tía Elroy.

La rubia sonreía mientras de daba vueltas frente al espejo, su corazón brincaba de alegría, hoy va a suceder los que ella nunca hubiera imaginado más que en sueños, comprometerse con Terry, el amor de su vida.

Elisa se sentó en la sala de la mansión Leagan, esperando por Sarah y Neal. _-Hoy es el gran día-,_ pensó, por supuesto, si le dieran a escoger, no iría, pero eso sería un gran disgusto para la Tía Elroy, ya que ellos son sobrinos muy queridos por la tía, - _Así que tengo que contenerme y comportarme a la altura_ -.

 _-Bueno, nada, los felicitaré, pero que se preparen, pues yo seguiré con mi plan de arruinarles la boda_.- éste pensamiento la animó, así que se levantó y caminó por la sala.

-Elisa, ¿estas lista?-, escucho que la llamó su hermano, ella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Neal, hoy especialmente lucía impecable con su traje hecho a la medida, sus relucientes zapatos, corbata de seda azul la cual hacía que su rostro moreno se iluminara y sus ojos marrones brillaban con una luz interior, se veía tan atractivo.

-¡Vaya!-, dijo Elisa, -luces increíble hermano, creo que Candy al verte, va a desechar la idea de casarse con Terry y te escogerá a ti.- dijo en broma.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?, es hora de irnos, se hace tarde,- con calma preguntó él, ignorando las palabras de su hermana, desde el pasillo se escucharon pasos, era Sarah.

-Vámonos chicos, es hora de cumplir con el compromiso,- los urgió la señora Leagan.

Candy estaba feliz, todos sus amigos habían asistido a acompañarla, Albert, Archie y Annie, hasta Patty llegó de Florida, pero Albert le dio otra alegría al haber ido por la Srita. Pony y los niños del orfanato, la hermana María no pudo ir , ya que dos de los niños estaban enfermos y se quedó a cuidarlos.

Terry estaba parado junto a ella, disfrutando al máximo del evento, no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Candy. Todo el ambiente era agradable, hasta que llegaron los Leagan…

De inmediato Candy sintió las miradas molestas de Sarah y Elisa, a pesar de que ellas se acercaron a abrazarla para felicitarla, sintió la falsedad de su gesto, volteó a ver a Neal, que se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de su madre y hermana, temía enfrentarse a él, pero _…¿Qué le ha pasado?_ , la rubia se preguntó, _-cuando nos encontramos la última vez, él estaba furioso, ahora transmite tranquilidad en su mirada, que extraño, luce diferente_ ,- ella no dejaba de mirarlo a pesar de que no cruzaron palabra.

-¡Candy!- Terry la tomó de la mano suavemente…-Candy, ¿me escuchas?.

Finalmente ella pudo apartar sus ojos de Neal y volteó a ver a Terry. El joven sintió que la sangre hervía de celos por sus venas y volteó desafiante hacia donde estaba el moreno, Neal levantó su arrogante barbilla, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, él no va a perder esta lucha, finalmente Terry se rindió y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado.

Cuando Albert finalmente anunció el compromiso, toda la concurrencia estalló en aplausos, la fiesta comenzó y los felices novios abrieron el primer baile.

Candy giraba al ritmo del vals y Terry comenzó la conversación…

-Mi amor, dime por favor, que estás buscando en ese maldito Leagan, ¿Qué pasa contigo?...

-Nada, es solo que no se veía como de costumbre, hay algo extraño en su mirada.- le contestó la chica.

-Bueno, pero a ti no tiene que importarte para nada ese tipo, - Terry se puso a la defensiva, los celos lo consumían.

-Vamos Terry, no te pongas así, tontito, ya sabes lo que siento por ti, eres el único para mi.- le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Terry al escucharla, le dió un tierno beso y finalmente empezaron a disfrutar del baile, recordando los días en la Universidad y su primer beso por supuesto.

Sin embargo, él no podía apartar de su mente a ese desgraciado, su mirada altiva que no pudo sostener y de nuevo, los celos lo volvieron a atacar.

Neal estaba recargado en la pared del salón y no apartaba los ojos de la feliz pareja, no se fijaba en las miradas de admiración de las muchas chicas a su alrededor, estaba sumergido en sí mismo, en sus sentimientos hacia Candy, entiende que cada vez está más lejos de él, pero a pesar de que ella está comprometida con otro, de alguna manera siente que no todo está perdido y no pierde la esperanza, se siente con fuerza para superar ésta y cualquier dificultad en la vida, nada es capaz de vencerlo.****

Al día siguiente, Terry trató de persuadir a Candy para que viajara con él a Nueva York.

-Claro Terry, sé lo importante que es para ti, ahí está tu fuente de trabajo-. Le contestó ella.

Candy estaba de acuerdo en acompañarlo, pero la Tía Elroy se opuso terminantemente.

-Terry, te recuerdo que aún no están casados y no puedo consentir que Candy viaje contigo a Nueva York, es completamente indecente, no dejaré que el honor de la familia Andrew se vea afectado.- fué el argumento de la tía Elroy y no tuvieron más remedio que acatar sus órdenes.

En ese momento, llegó un mensajero con un recado para Candy, la Srita Pony requería de su ayuda en el hogar, ya que pareciera que la enfermedad de dos niños se había convertido en epidemia, por supuesto la rubia accedió a viajar a ayudar a sus madres y Terry no pudo objetar nada, así que ese mismo día ella partió.

Ya estando en el hogar de Pony, Candy se sonrojó al recordar lo que sucedió en la estación, acompañó a su novio hasta un paso del tren, él la atrajo a sus brazos, sus labios se unieron con pasión, hasta quedarse sin aliento, al momento de estarla besando, Terry le repetía…

-Eres mía, ¿lo oyes?, voy a trabajar como loco para poder casarnos muy pronto, antes de un año.-

-Terry , sabes que soy tuya, ahora más que nunca y yo deseo lo mismo,- se besaron de nuevo.

Candy tenía la ilusión de ir al estreno de la obra, si es que a Albert o alguna chaperona la acompañaba. Terry abordó el tren y ella agitó su mano hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Sin embargo el joven actor se hallaba contrariado, la negativa de la tía Elroy, el hecho de que Candy se fuera a cuidar a los huérfanos, pero sobre todo que Neal Leagan se quedara en Chicago…muy cerca de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

6 meses después…

Transcurría el mes de febrero de 1916.

Candy aún vivía en el hogar de Pony, ella era feliz de ayudar a sus madres a cuidar a los chiquillos, simplemente no podía dejarlas solas.

-¿Cómo puedo irme ahora que Jimmy se rompió la pierna?, nunca debío de haberse subido al árbol.- además el invierno pasado llegaron 3 recién nacidos y por lo mismo, el trabajo se había triplicado.

Ella visitaba una vez al mes a Albert y cada dos meses a Terry, se extrañaban tanto, él siguió trabajando muy duro todos éstos meses, así que las visitas de Candy lo llenaban de tranquilidad y alegría.

-He hecho un buen papel en éstas últimas puestas en escena, me han pagado muy bien, ya tengo una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado, ya verás que muy pronto nos casaremos Candy-, decía con orgullo el joven. No desperdiciaban la ocación para abrazarse, besarse y pasar todo el tiempo juntos.

-¡Me hace muy feliz el escucharte decir eso Terry¡, se me han hecho eternos estos meses, ya quiero estar a tu lado y no separarnos más,- le contestaba Candy al momento de abrazarlo con ternura.

Terry estaba de acuerdo en que ella estuviera con sus madres, muy sutilmente le preguntó si todo iba bien ahí, si nadie la había molestado, no mencionó el nombre de Neal Leagan, pero era él a quien se refería concretamente, ella le respondió que únicamente Archie y Annie la visitaban, ignorando cuales eran los verdaderos temores del joven actor.

Candy decidió ir a Chicago a visitar a Albert a instancias de la Srita. Pony, -Hija, debes descansar, nosotras podemos atender los necesidades de los niños, no te preocupes, puedes disponer de los días que necesites para descansar.- le decía amorosamente su madre.

Además ella quería ir a agradecerle personalmente a Albert el generoso donativo que hizo llegar al hogar de Pony, los gastos las habían rebasado y ese dinero fué de gran ayuda.

En todo este tiempo, Neal se ha hecho cargo se los negocios de su padre ya que puso todo su empeño en aprender e incluso disfruta hacerlo, le sirve para distraerse y no pensar todo el tiempo en Candy, hasta el día de hoy no había tenido oportunidad de verla, cuanto la ha extrañado.

Así que grande fué su sorpresa al encontrarla en la puerta de la mansión Andrew, la rubia aguardaba a que le abrieran, cuando escuchó pasos tras de ella y una voz familiar dijo:

-Hola Candy.-

Volteó lentamente y se topó frente a frente con los ojos marrones de Neal.

-¿Vienes a ver Albert?- fue la pregunta del chico.

-Si- respondió con un hilo de voz. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, fueron conducidos por George al salón donde Albert recibía a las visitas, posteriormente se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Candy no volteaba a verlo, pero sentía a través de su ropa las miradas del moreno que la quemaban.

-¿Estás viviendo en el hogar de Pony?- preguntó Neal rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

-Si- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que suspiró con alivio, en ese momento Albert hacía su aparición en el salón.

Los tres bebían té, mientras Albert les comunicaba las últimas noticias de la familia y el próximo evento que se celebraría en Abril, la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie, noticia que la alegró enormemente, sus queridos amigos al fin se casarán.

Finalmente Neal se despidió, secretamente tenía intención de poder cruzar algunas palabras más con ella, pero al ver que la reunión se prolongaba , decidió retirarse con algo de frustración, perdió su oportunidad por esta vez, Abert y Candy se quedaron solos, platicando hasta muy entrada la noche.

Terry se sentía muy fatigado, los ensayos diarios eran agotadores y de nueva cuenta cayó en la tentación de la bebida, eso lo mantenía relajado. Cada vez que tomaba, se prometía a sí mismo que sería la última, pero constantemente rompía su promesa.

Sabía que Candy nunca se enteraría de lo que él hacía, pero hay algo más, una pesada carga se encuentra atormentando el alma del joven actor, una mañana después de una noche de borrachera, se despertó en su cama con Karen Klaise, una joven actriz debutante, recién llegada a la compañía de teatro.

Terry apenas se acuerda de lo sucedido, siente que la cabeza le va a estallar, la resaca lo está matando, pero el hecho que lo hace sentir miserable es que…¡traicionó a Candy!, a partir de ese momento comenzó a beber más a causa de los remordimientos que no lo dejaban en paz.


	6. Chapter 6

Abril de 1916.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie ha llegado.

Candy estaba feliz de celebrar junto a sus queridos amigos ese evento tan importante, solo había algo que empañaba su felicidad, Terry no llegaría a tiempo de Nueva York para acompañarla, él le envió un telegrama, en él le informaba que debido a un retraso en los ensayos de la obra de teatro en la que participaba, había perdido el tren que lo llevaría a Chicago. Ahora ella se encontraba en un dilema, por una parte no quería perderse la fiesta de sus amigos por nada del mundo, y por otra, no quería ir a ningún lado sin su amado.

-Candy, nada terrible sucederá si asistes a la fiesta sin Terry, no hay nada malo en ello, estarás acompañándome,- Albert, ante la duda de la chica, la convencía de que no estaba haciendo nada inapropiado.

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió asistir, después de todo, estará en familia y es solo una noche.

Terry por su parte se encontraba sumamente contrariado, no pudo viajar, y él sabe que toda la familia Andrew se reunirá esa noche, todos incluyendo a…Neal Leagan.

Albert, Candy y Patty, se encontraban ya reunidos en el salón esperando por los protagonistas de la noche, cuando finalmente Candy los vió aparecer, con gran sorpresa admiró a Annie, estaba portando un hermoso vestido rosa, y un elaborado peinado entrelazado con cintas del mismo color del vestido, los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga brillaban con intensidad.

Archie igualmente lucía atractivo y elegante como siempre. -¡pero esa pareja en verdad que es hermosa!, pensaba Candy al verlos juntos. -corrió a abrazarlos y besarlos.

El salón estaba repleto de invitados, todo era algarabía a su alrededor, pero ella se seguía lamentando el no tener a Terry a su lado.

Vió a Elisa y a los señores Leagan llegar al salón, y dirigirse a saludar a todos, ella se dio vuelta y fingió no verlos, pero escuchó la voz de la pelirroja tras de ella…-¿Y dónde está tu prometido?, no lo veo por ningún lado,- volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-El se quedó arreglando un asunto en Nueva York,- le contestaba la rubia de mal modo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

¡Oh qué mal!, que pena…-y Eliza se alejó haciendo una mueca de disgusto…- _Qué es lo que le verá mi hermano a esa mugrosa, de verdad que sí se le dañó el cerebro.-_

La tía Elroy se encontraba en el centro del salón, visiblemente emocionada, hizo el anuncio del compromiso de Archie y Annie, ellos tomados de la mano, sonreían a los invitados, así que la tía dió la señal para que abriera el baile, los novios fueron los primeros en pasar al centro y posteriormente las demás parejas se integraron.

Albert invitó a Patty, pues se encontraba junto a él, Elisa también llevaba a su pareja, hasta los señores Leagan se unieron a los bailarines.

Solo Candy y Neal estaban solos, ella lo miró de reojo, estaba impecablemente vestido, se veía tan alto y varonil, él es indudablemente tan guapo como los demás chicos Andrew y su tez bronceada lo hace ver sofisticado, Candy volvió a experimentar la misma torpeza y timidez de hace dos meses cuando se encontraron a las puertas de la mansión.

-¿Me permites éste baile Candy?.- le preguntó el chico alargando la mano hacia ella.

-Yo…yo no sé…-la rubia titubeaba mientras lo miraba hundiéndose en su mirada color marrón.

-No tiene nada de malo que bailemos, ¿no lo crees así?, -el chico seguía ofreciéndole su mano

- _De hecho, así es, no hay problema en absoluto, después de todo soy la prometida de Terry_.- Así que finalmente ella puso la palma de su mano en la de él. La condujo al centro de la pista y comenzaron a girar al ritmo de un vals.

Neal es muy buen bailarín, pronto la timidez y torpeza de Candy desaparecieron. Se sentía muy bien, inclusive en momento dado sus miradas de encontraron y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa. ¡A ella le encanta bailar!...

 _-¿Se burlarán de mí?,_ \- pensaba Neal,- _la invité a bailar siendo la prometida de otro. No me importa, no desaprovecharé este momento, quiero tomar sus manos, contemplar sus ojos color esmeralda, su sonrisa y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío._

Neal todavía albergaba una esperanza, - _No todo está perdido, mientras ella no esté casada._ \- pensaba mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, deseando que la melodía no terminara nunca.

- _Pero cuando ese momento llegue y se convierta en la esposa de Grandchester…¿Qué haré?,-_ ese pensamiento recurrente que lo asaltaba, volvió a aparecer en este momento, pero ahora está tan feliz de estar junto a Candy, que desechó esa idea.

Cuando el vals terminó, él la soltó y simplemente hizo una reverencia a manera de agradecimiento. Candy solo le dedicó una última mirada y se alejó.

Albert ya la estaba esperando y se abrazaron con emoción, así que bailaron toda la noche.

Cuando todo terminó, los invitados se despidieron y la familia se dirigió a sus habitaciones, Candy por fin cayó en su cama rendida, cuantas emociones vivió el día hoy _…¡oh, todo fue tan maravilloso!...Terry, te extraño tanto, pero mañana te veré...mi amor…-_ cerró los ojos dedicándole su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer rendida en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy animada. Terry llegaba a mediodía a la terminal, a la salida le compró a un chico el diario con las ultimas noticias. Se apresuró a conseguir un auto e ir al encuentro con su amor.

Albert, Candy y Patty, estaban frente a unas tazas de thé y unas deliciosas galletas en uno de los salones, cuando lo escucharon llegar con unas grandes zancadas y al mirarlo notaron su cara roja de ira, dirigiéndose directamente a Candy.

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto Candy?,- lanzándole el periódico a Candy, le exigió…-¡Dime qué diablos es esto!...

-Pero Terry, ¿Por qué me gritas así?, Que es lo que te sucede.- decía tomando el periódico que él le había aventado, no salía de su asombro.

Patty y Albert miraban toda esa escena desconcertados.

-¡Pues mira lo que aparece en la portada y explícamelo tú!.- seguía gritando el joven fuera de sí.

Entonces ella desdobló el periódico y miró en la primera plana, la noticia de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, había varias fotos del evento, la pareja de novios bailando, también se podían apreciar otras parejas más, entre ellas…Candy y Neal.

Candy entonces le preguntó a Terry…-¿Te refieres a esto?,. señalándole la foto.

-¡Efectivamente Candy!, ¿qué crees que hacías bailando con ese desgraciado?,- Terry cada vez perdía más el control.

-Pero mi amor, yo no le veo nada de malo,- le dijo en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos azules que centelleaban de ira.

-¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿tú no le ves nada de malo el que hayas bailando con ese infeliz?, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando,- e inmediatamente se dirigió a Albert. – Y tú, ¿cómo has permitido que eso sucediera?.

-En primer lugar Terry, cálmate, en segundo lugar, te recuerdo que Neal es miembro de ésta familia, no es ningún extraño con el que Candy no pueda compartir un baile, así que, honestamente, concuerdo con ella en que aquí eres tú el que está equivocado. Te estás comportando como si hubiera hecho algo terrible o parece ser que no quisieras que nadie se le acercara ni a 5 metros. ¡Eso es pueril Terry!. – concluyó Albert.

Entonces Candy se dirigió a él,- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?, me siento ofendida, no merezco que tengas esa actitud conmigo,- entonces Terry se sintió apenado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho si te ofendí mi amor, es solo que me siento terriblemente celoso, perdóname por favor.- se disculpó y admitió que la situación no ameritaba el haberse puesto en ese estado de ira.

Patty y Albert entendieron que en ese punto, solo ellos podían arreglar sus diferencias, así que los dejaron solos.

Candy y Terry ya reconciliados, olvidaron la discusión, después de todo, solo estarán un día juntos, no pueden desperdiciarlo en discusiones, al siguiente día, Terry volverá a su trabajo. Así que para que perder el tiempo en alegatos, pudiendo estar uno en los brazos del otro demostrándose cuanto se aman.

-Candy, tengo algo importante que decirte,- Terry le tomaba la mano emocionado,- en octubre podemos fijar la fecha de la boda, ya he ahorrado suficiente y si estás de acuerdo , de una vez escogemos el día, ¿te parece?.- le besaba la mano mirándola tiernamente a los ojos,.

-¿En verdad Terry?, ¡claro que me parece maravilloso mi amor!, -la alegría de la chica no tenía limites,. ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de estar juntos para siempre!, - reía Candy emocionada.

-Yo también estoy impaciente, odio tener que despedirme de ti cada vez que nos vemos, así que no veo la hora en que seas la señora de Grandchester. El chico tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó.

Fueron muchas emociones por ese día, así que una vez fijada la fecha de la boda, Terry se regresó a Nueva York y ella partió de nuevo al hogar de Pony.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Octubre de 1916

El día de la boda se acerca y Candy no puede ser más feliz, al fin le entregaron su vestido de novia, y es lo más bello que ella haya tenido jamás en sus manos.

Terry también cuenta los días, _-Al fin será mía, ¡oh Dios mío, cuanto la amo!-_ pensaba el chico.

Solo hay algo que le preocupa, durante estos últimos meses, ha dormido varias veces con Karen, por supuesto, para él es una simple aventura, no es que la quisiera, solo que se sentía solo, la bebida y las necesidades naturales de los hombres se encargaron de hacer su trabajo.

Se consoló pensando en que, para él era solo sexo, su alma y sus sentimientos siempre pertenecerán a Candy, así que de alguna manera, siempre le ha sido fiel. Ahora está tratando de olvidarse de ese episodio en su vida, como si se tratara de un mal sueño.

Karen siempre supo que Terry, era un hombre comprometido, y que ama a su novia, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a su corazón y que la prefiriera a ella, pues irremediablemente terminó enamorándose de él

Elisa sabe todo acerca de la relación de Terry con Karen, nunca olvidó su amenaza de tomar venganza, así que contrató a un detective para que lo vigilara estos últimos meses.

- _Bueno querida Candy, prepárate porque ese día, toda la verdad será descubierta_.- reía al ver que las circunstancias le permitieron llevar a cabo su plan.

- _En el momento en que el sacerdote pregunte si hay alguien que sepa de algún impedimento para que la boda se realice, voy a decirlo todo públicamente y si es necesario, el detective lo corroborará, Terry no se atreverá a negarlo frente al altar_.- La pelirroja estaba más que satisfecha con la idea de un escándalo…

 _-Ya no me importa que la tía Elroy y Albert se enfaden conmigo, no me detendré ante nadie, esa huérfana me las pagará.-_

Finalmente el día tan esperado llegó, los sirvientes habían terminado de arreglar a la novia, que lucía espectacular, su hermoso vestido, su elaborado peinado, todo estaba listo una hora antes de que saliera hacia la iglesia.

Repentinamente una sirvienta entró a la habitación…

-Señorita Candy, una chica de nombre Karen Klaise la busca.-

-¿Estas segura Nancy?, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.- le contesto la rubia.

-Sí señorita, ella mencionó su nombre… Candice White Andrew.-

-Bueno, hazla pasar, tal vez sea algo importante.-

La sirvienta salió dejando la puerta abierta, en seguida Karen hizo su aparición.

Es una chica de piel blanca, de pelo rojizo, guapa, bien vestida y miraba a Candy con curiosidad.

-¡Adelante!...¿Karen es que te llamas?, dime en que te puedo ayudar.- preguntó la novia.

-¡Así que tú eres la novia de Terry!...

-Si, y te agradeceré que seas breve, tengo una boda en puerta, -

-Entiendo, y ¿sabes? conozco a tu novio, el actor Terrence Grandchester, digamos que he estado muy cerca de él últimamente.-

-¿Pero cómo es eso que lo conoces?-. en seguida empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Y demasiado, diría yo…hemos sido amantes por siete meses.- soltó tajante la chica.

Candy sintió su mundo derrumbarse, todo le daba vueltas.

-¡No puede ser, yo no te creo!,- le gritó.

-Lo creerás cuando leas esta nota que él me dio.- y le extendió un pedazo de papel.

Con manos temblorosas lo tomó y empezó a leer…

 ** _Querida Karen:_**

 ** _Lo siento, pero lo que había entre nosotros, se termina hoy, dentro de dos semanas me casaré y realmente amo a mi futura esposa, a ti, simplemente te digo, gracias por todo. Por favor toma el dinero que te dejé en el tocador._**

 ** _Adios._**

La nota no tenía firma, pero Candy conoce a la perfección la letra de Terry, aún así, se negaba a creerlo, pero el olor en ese papel… ¡era la loción de Terry!...

Candy no podía apartar los ojos de la nota, seguía en shock. Finalmente Karen al verla enmudecer, soltó sus últimas palabras…

-Y una cosa más, me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada, así que tú dime, como le ponemos remedio a esto.-

Eso fué demasiado para Candy, todo se nubló a su alrededor y finalmente se desmayó, Karen la miró caer al piso inconsciente y salió en silencio de la habitación, su misión estaba cumplida.

-Candy, tenemos que irnos,- ella escuchó entre sueños la voz de Albert, reaccionó y por un momento la confusión no la dejó pensar con claridad…pero _¡oh no, esa mujer realmente estuvo aquí!-_ y se puso a llorar. Albert se alarmó al verla en el piso.

-¡Pero que te paso, dime por favor!,-dijo él apresurándose a ayudarla a levantarse, -Nada Albert, solo tuve un pequeño tropiezo, vámonos de una vez,- así que, ya estando de pie, se cubrió el rostro con el velo y salieron de la habitación.

Terry ya la esperaba frente al altar, la vió aparecer por la puerta de la iglesia, tomada del brazo de Albert, pero se alarmó al verla más de cerca, se notaba desanimada, con los hombros caídos,- _Será la emoción del momento o será que los nervios que la están traicionado_.- pensó el joven.

Cuando el rubio le entregó a la novia, la frialdad de sus manos lo golpeó, ella tenía la cara agachada, ni siquiera lo miró.

La ceremonia comenzó, cuando el sacerdote le preguntó a Terry si aceptaba a Candy como su esposa, el simplemente contestó… -¡Si!

Pero cuando le hizo la misma pregunta a la novia, ella se quedó en silencio, entonces el corazón de Terry dio un vuelco. El sacerdote repitió de nueva cuenta la pregunta y como en cámara lenta, Candy retiró el velo de su rostro, dirigió su mirada llorosa a Terry y dijo…¡No!.

Se escuchó una exclamación de asombro en toda la iglesia y solo se podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones.

Candy entonces estalló en llanto y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Neal la miró asombrado siguiéndola con la mirada, después de haberse preparado para recibir un golpe devastador al ver a su amada casarse con otro, ahora, en segundos albergó una nueva esperanza, pero al mirar el rostro de Candy, desencajado, sintió mucha rabia.

 _-¡Maldito Grandchester, ella lo ama tanto!, ¿Qué le hizo ese bastardo para que ella reaccionara asi?-_ se preguntaba el moreno.

Inmediatamente decidió seguirla, pero Albert le cerró el paso.

Candy corrió hasta llegar a unos matorrales, bajo una lluvia que apenas iniciaba, se recargo en una banca y empezó a sollozar con amargura, todas sus ilusiones murieron ese mismo día…día que se supone, sería el más feliz de su vida.

Albert la alcanzó y la abrazó… -¡Pero qué ha pasado Candy, dímelo!.-

-El…tenía una amante…y ahora está embarazada…ella vino a decírmelo.- balbuceaba en medio de un mar de llanto.

-¡Por eso es que te encontré en el piso!, Cálmate por favor, no llores así.- el rubio trataba de consolarla.

Terry en ese momento llegó corriendo y se acercó para abrazarla.-

¡Candy, pero porque saliste huyendo!, no entiendo nada.- gritaba Terry desesperado.-

¡Suéltame!, ¡no te atrevas a tocarme! , Sé todo lo de tu amante…y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

¿Pe…pero cuál amante, de qué hablas?-, le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

¡Tú sabes perfectamente de que hablo Terry, tu amante Karen vino a buscarme y me lo contó todo!…y ella…¡ella está embarazada de ti, Terry!. Vete, no quiero verte más.- le gritó la chica.

Entonces Albert la tomó en sus brazos, en ese momento la lluvia había arreciado, la llevó al auto estacionado a la puerta de la iglesia y le dijo a Neal, que esperaba con impaciencia…-Llévatela a la mansión por favor y pídele a Annie y a Patty que la acompañen, que no la dejen sola, yo voy con Archie a hablar con los invitados, tenemos que darles una explicación.

En tanto Terry se quedó en ese lugar, hincado lloraba desconsolado, arrepentido de todo lo que pasó con esa mujer _,-Pero como es que…¿será verdad que está embarazada?...si es así, seguramente no es mío…no puede ser, ¡Oh Dios, que hice!, ella no me lo perdonará nunca…Candy , mi amor….perdóname_ ,- se repetía una y otra vez en su angustia y ya totalmente empapado por la lluvia torrencial que se desató.

Neal llevó a las tres chicas en el auto, Candy no dejaba de temblar de frio, su vestido estaba empapado, solo sollozaba con la cabeza agachada, Annie y Patty estaban en silencio, no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido, no sabían que hacer o decirle a su amiga en esos momentos, solo la tomaban de la mano, apenadas.

Mientras Neal se paseaba en la sala de la mansión, sus amigas llevaron de prisa a Candy a que se cambiara de ropa, temían que pudiera enfermar, permanecía en silencio y ellas no se atrevieron a torturarla con preguntas que la incomodaran.

Elisa estaba furiosa, las cosas no salieron como ella las había planeado. -Maldita Candy!- Pero aún así, se alegró de que esa boda no se realizó.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente, a Neal lo devoraba la incertidumbre, no tenía noticias del estado en que se encontraba Candy, él se enteró por Albert la razón por la cual, la rubia había cancelado la boda, la traición e infidelidad de Terry, hecho que lo hizo enfurecer y odiar más a Grandchester, así que muy decidido se dirigió a la mansión Andrew a cerciorarse por sí mismo. Y se encontró con que Candy había enfermado.

Cuando llegó, Candy estaba con Albert en el salón principal, él trataba de convencerla de que regresara a su habitación, realmente estaba en muy mal estado, tenía fiebre muy alta y la respiración agitada.-

-Por favor Albert, llévame al hogar de Pony, te lo ruego,- se sostenía de él que la tenía abrazada, sentía que se desvanecía.

-Candy, pero estás muy enferma, ya casi es de noche- le suplicaba Albert,- estás tomando el tratamiento que te recetó el doctor, ordenó reposo absoluto, no puedes salir así, estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-Será mejor que me lleves, por lo menos, si muero, será en el hogar donde viví desde pequeña y cerca de mis madres.-

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!,- Neal intervino al ver lo grave de la situación.

-Quiero irme, o me llevas o te juro que saldré a buscar un auto.-

-Por supuesto que no Candy, como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad, si insistes, yo te llevaré, pero ya no te angusties así querida.-

-Yo voy con ustedes.- se apresuró a decir Neal.

Candy se sentía tan mal y Albert estaba tan apurado que no les importó que los acompañara.

Se enteraron que Annie también se había resfriado y estaba tumbada en su cama, Patty tuvo que regresar a la Florida a cuidar de su abuela, así que Candy por ese lado, ya habiendo pasado un día de los eventos, no tenía que contestar preguntas que todavía no estaba en condiciones de responder.

Así que los tres llegaron al hogar de Pony, la Señorita Pony y la hermana María corrieron a abrir la puerta en cuanto escucharon el auto, vieron como Albert sacaba a Candy en brazos casi inconsciente, las dos mujeres se quedaron sin aliento.

¡Candy querida!…grito la señorita Pony al ver el estado de la chica.-¡Pero que le pasó a mi niña por Dios!.-

-Señorita, ella cayó enferma y me suplicó que la trajera aquí, no pude convencerla de que se quedara en la mansíon.- Albert mostraba su preocupación por ella.-

-¡Pero por supuesto que se puede quedar aquí, esta es su casa!, - Por favor, tráigala a esta habitación.- decía la srita. Pony, indicándole de prisa el camino a Albert.

-¡ _Ese bastardo de Grandchester!, todo esto es su culpa, de no haberla traicionado, no estaría pasando por todo esto, aunque eso significara perderla para siempre_.-

Albert la depositó en la cama, y la señorita Pony la arropaba y le tocaba la frente con cariño,- Ella casi nunca se enferma,- le decía a Albert con angustia en su voz.

Los niños se acercaron a la habitación con curiosidad, querían a Candy, todos estaban en silencio, Neal entonces se dio cuenta que eran demasiados y que esas dos mujeres solas no podrían manejarlo, con Candy ahí para cuidarla, se les vendría el mundo encima.

 _-No, ellas no pueden atender solas toda esta carga de trabajo, yo me quedaré a cuidar a Candy_.- pensó muy decidido, tomándolo como una oportunidad para estar cerca de ella…Resuelto.

-Albert,- le dijo en cuanto se quedaron solos,- me quedaré aquí a cuidar de Candy, estoy decidido.-

-Cómo es eso Neal, ¿acaso tu sabes cómo cuidar enfermos?, le preguntaba muy sorprendido. -La enfermera que contraté, la enviaré acá de inmediato.

-No, no sé, pero puedo aprender, yo me haré cargo de la situación, te lo aseguro, confía en mi.-

Albert no estaba convencido con la idea, conocía al chico, sabía cómo se había comportado con Candy, junto con Elisa le habían hecho la vida imposible, así que su desconfianza estaba justificada, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de Neal, le hizo comprenderlo todo y decidió no oponerse, realmente no sabía porque, pero sintió confianza en él.

-Está bien, ocúpate de esto, pero de cualquier manera, enviaré a una enfermera, el medico recetó inyecciones y en caso de necesitarlo, la aplicación de suero, es muy delicado su estado Neal, aún con todos los cuidados, no se puede garantizar un resultado favorable…el diagnóstico es neumonía.- Albert se hallaba muy contrariado.

-Las palabras del rubio, hicieron que su corazón se estrujara de pena, _-¡No puede ser, de verdad ella puede morir!, si eso sucede, juró que mataré a ese Grandchester_ ,- Yo solo quiero ayudar Albert, llévame por mi auto por favor, cualquier cosa se puede ofrecer.- el tío le dió la razón, él mismo quisiera quedarse, pero tenía un viaje en puerta y en cierta forma, es un alivio que Neal se haga cargo.

En los siguientes dos días, él estaba al pie de su cama desde que amanecía hasta entrada la noche, alternando turno con la enfermera, así que él aprovechaba para descansar, tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Candy todavía tenía fiebre y se revolvía en sus pesadillas, Neal entonces le acomodó la manta, tocó su mano y ella empezó a murmurar…

-Terry no quiero verte más…vete de aquí…tu amante…me engañaste…porque Terry…- susurraba con débil voz al tiempo que se agitaba en su cama.

-¡Candy, Candy, cálmate!,- se inclinó hacia ella y le hablaba al oído, así tan cerca le pasó un paño por la frente y acarició sus rubios cabellos, estaba sudorosa y agitada, poco a poco se fue calmando y se quedó dormida respirando con dificultad.

Durante los siguientes días, Candy siguió luchando contra la fiebre, mientras no pasara el peligro, él prefería estar cerca de ella, aunque la enfermera estuviera presente.

Albert acudió en una ocación a visitarla antes de partir a su viaje de negocios, quería cerciorarse de su estado de salud y del comportamiento de Neal, así que no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver la devoción del moreno por ella.

Elisa y los señores Leagan no conocían el paradero de su hijo, así que Albert les informó que todos los días que él estuviera ausente permanecería al lado de Candy, mientras el peligro no pasara.

¿Sabe sr. Leagan?, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero su hijo realmente está poniendo mucho empeño en que ella se recupere de su enfermedad, me sorprende mucho su actitud.

Por la mañana del cuarto día, por fin la fiebre cedió, Candy empezó a abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba, no recordaba en donde se encontraba y se sentía débil como un gatito recién nacido.

-¡Candy!, gracias a Dios que despertaste con mejor semblante, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó y sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría.

¿Neal?, ¡qué haces aquí!...- empezó a frotarse los ojos, ella no entendía a ciencia cierta que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor estaba confundida pero reconoció al joven a su lado.

-He estado algunos días aquí contigo Candy, además de una enfermera que contrató Albert para que se encargara de aplicarte los medicamentos.- le respondió el chico.

-¡Tanto tiempo!... por eso me siento tan débil,- se tocaba la cabeza, todo le deba vueltas.

-El estar en cama te ha debilitado, pero parece ser que la crisis ya pasó, el médico dijo que si hoy reaccionabas favorablemente a los medicamentos, de ahora en adelante tu recuperación será más rápida.-

Candy se quedó callada, sorprendida por lo que Neal le decía _. -¿El estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo?, pero…¿porqué?, Acaso la srita. Pony y la hermana María no podían atenderme?._ El nunca tuvo consideración ni fue atento con ella, entonces no sabía que pensar.

Los siguientes días, Candy ya se encontraba en franca recuperación, pero aun así, solo se levantaba de la cama por algunas horas, no querían que tuviera una recaída, así que la enfermera permanecía a su lado y Neal por fin regresó a su casa, una vez que hubo descansado todo un día completo, al día siguiente decidió regresar al hogar de Pony.

-Hola Candy, me alegra ver que estás mucho mejor,- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella se atrevió a preguntarle…-Neal, dime por favor, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?,- Contestó extrañado.

-¿Por qué estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo?, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención?,- la chica por fin le soltó la pregunta que la intrigaba tanto.

-No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres Candy.- se ofendió con la pregunta, pero continuó…

-¿No crees que solo es que quise acompañarte en este difícil momento para ti?, la srita Pony y la hna. María están saturadas, al ver la cantidad de niños, yo comprendí que ellas no podrían hacerse cargo de ti, al grado que necesitabas tanta atención, estuviste grave Candy, ¿entiendes ahora porque lo hice?, sé cuál es tu interrogante y te entiendo, -Neal se empezó a pasear por toda la habitación, decidió que ese era el momento para sincerarse con ella,- lo admito, nosotros nunca tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones, Elisa y yo fuimos sido crueles contigo, pero Candy, ¡eso fué cuando éramos niños, por Dios!, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces,- en ese momento hizo una pausa, se detuvo delante de ella y le dijo…-Además te recuerdo que te propuse matrimonio, ¿tengo que explicarte que es lo que todavía siento por ti?...- Candy nunca esperó escuchar eso y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes…

El haberse confesado ante ella, lo había liberado, pero también se entristeció al recordar esos momentos por los que atravesó por el compromiso fallido. Entonces se quedó callado, ya no pudo continuar.

Candy solo lo miraba, no fue capaz de articular palabra, asombrada de todo lo que él soltó, se dio cuenta que a final de cuentas, realmente no conocía a ese hombre, no parecía ser el mismo Neal que conoció en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras y el que la estuviera mirando a los ojos, estaba desconcertada, no, él no mentía.

Neal necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, al fin respiró profundo y volteó a verla, le dedicó una leve sonrisa, -Lo mejor será que me retire Candy, necesitas descansar, llamaré a la enfermera y por favor, cuídate.- Salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de ella, dejándola sumida en un mar de interrogantes.

'''''''''

Al día siguiente Neal se levantó decidido a irla a ver por última vez.

-Entró a la habitación y la vió recargada mirando por la ventana, -¡Hola!...me alegra verte cada vez mejor, ¿Cómo te sientes Candy?.-

-Hola Neal, pues te diré que ya me siento un poco mejor y ¿sabes?, quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí y el que hayas sido sincero conmigo, la verdad nunca pensé escucharte decirme todo eso, te confieso que me sorprendiste.- La chica lo miraba, lo pensó un rato y finalmente con timidez le dijo…-Me gustaría que pudieras venir a visitarme ahora que ya este recuperada completamente, quisiera que…fuéramos amigos.

-Por supuesto, si tú lo deseas, vendré, yo deseo lo mismo,- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y continuó…

-Candy...pero me gustaría que aceptaras una invitación a comer…o a donde tú gustes, aunque sea solo una vez, ¿te parece?...- lo decía en tono pícaro, su sonrisa iba acompañada de sus palabras.

-¡Neal, eres insufrible!...nada de citas.- le contestó haciendo un gracioso puchero.

El soltó una carcajada…jajajajaja...Esta bien Candy, tú ganas...por el momento…así que me retiro.-se alejó y volteando a verla le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-¡Adios Neal…!, ella también sonreía.

Candy esa noche no podía dormir pensando en Terry, el amor que aún siente por él, está segura que morirá poco a poco, lo sacará de su corazón cueste lo que le cueste, todos sus sueños se desvanecieron y no dejaba de preguntarse _…¿Por qué me hiciste eso Terry?...¿no te bastaba con mi amor?..._ y sus lágrimas irremediablemente asoman a sus ojos.

También se preguntó si en el fondo quiere que Terry la busque para intentar una reconciliación…la respuesta es...¡NO!...y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Neal se está metiendo poco a poco en sus pensamientos.

- _Nunca me ha gustado su forma de ser, arrogante, prepotente, grosero, pero él tiene razón, ya no somos niños y pude sentir sinceridad en sus palabras… eso de que aún siente algo por mí… la dedicación con la que me cuidó, ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto?,_ \- se preguntó a sí misma, vaya que es difícil encontrar una respuesta, - _lo único que sé es que ya no lo odio más…Neal Leagan, creo que me gustaría conocerte mejor_.-

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Neal se fué y Candy está casi recuperada por completo, así que poco a poco ha tenido ánimos para retomar sus actividades y ayudar a la hna. Maria a cuidar a los niños.

Estaba preparando el almuerzo, cuando uno de los niños llegó corriendo.

-¡Candy, Candy , hay alguien allá afuera que pregunta por tí!…gritaba el chiquillo.

Ella le preguntó extrañada.- ¿Quién es la persona que me busca Sam?-

-Es tu novio, el señor con el que te fuiste esa vez…-el corazón de Candy díó un salto.

 _-¡Terry!, pero…¿porque vino si le dije que no lo quería volver a ver?.-_

-Hazlo pasar a la sala, por favor Sam, en seguida lo atiendo.-

Candy se secó las manos, se quitó el delantal y se alisó el pelo…

Terry ya estaba ansioso esperando por ella en la sala…en ese mismo lugar, unos meses antes, habían planeado tantas cosas, en ese entonces él había vuelto por ella, había decidido que ella era la mujer con la que quería estar…estuvieron a punto de consumar su unión…y ahora todo eso se ha ido, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 _-¿Qué sucederá cuando lo tenga frente a frente?,_ -pensaba renuente a entrar en aquella habitación.

Suspirando, Candy abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, miró a Terry que ya la esperaba, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera, una extraña calma la invadía, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquila como es ese momento.

-¡Candy!...-Terry corrió a su encuentro y la tomó de las manos.- Candy…siento tanto lo que pasó, no tenía cara con que venir a buscarte…pero ahora estoy aquí para pedirte perdón…que estúpido fuí…por una aventura yo…yo casi te pierdo.- la miraba esperando escuchar de sus labios que lo perdonaba, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

Ella lentamente retiró sus manos de su agarre.

-Terry, seamos realistas, tú ya me has perdido…esta vez jamás te perdonaré.-

-¡Pero Candy!, por favor escúchame, yo te amo, te necesito…con todo mi corazón…tú los sabes.- le decía el joven, desesperado.

-Lo siento Terry, eso es lo que yo creía, pero tú me demostraste otra cosa, yo estaba segura que eras el hombre de mi vida, una vez te seguí, solo para darme cuenta que, por circunstancias de la vida, tenías el deber moral de cumplirle a Susana, aún así, tú decidiste que era conmigo con quien querías estar, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste, pero ese mundo ideal que contigo soñé, te encargaste de destruirlo y me hiciste despertar de ese sueño color de rosa de la manera más cruel.-

-¡No Candy, no digas eso por favor!...te aseguro que lo de esa mujer, fue solo un error, nunca significó nada para mí, te lo aseguro…¿ahora cómo voy a vivir sin ti?.- en ese momento todas sus esperanzas de recuperarla, desaparecieron.

-No te justifico, pero quiero pensar que tal vez, te sentiste solo, y eso te orilló a echarte en los brazos de otra, yo no pude estar contigo todos estos meses, pero, ¿tan frágil es tu amor por mí que no pudo con la distancia?...¡me cambiaste Terry!, así que serás capaz de vivir sin mí y yo…voy a estar bien, ahora lo sé…- y Candy continuó…

-Terry, mentiría si te dijera que no te guardo rencor, lo siento pero tú eres la última persona que deseo ver, así que es todo lo que tengo que decirte, ahora ¡vete y déjame en paz!.- estaba controlando las lágrimas, no quería demostrarle todo lo afectada que estaba, así que le dio la espalda.

Terry la miraba con profundo pesar, sintió que el suelo se hundía a sus pies. Todo se terminó entre ellos. El la ha perdido para siempre.

Candy le hizo ver que esa era la despedida, sus palabras fueron tajantes y Terry se convenció que sería inútil insistir, no había justificación alguna para su traición, así que simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación sabiendo que no la volverá a ver jamás.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Diciembre de 1916

Candy estaba junto a la ventana contemplando el patio cubierto de nieve, finalmente cayó la primera nevada.

La algarabía de los niños llamó su atención, ellos jugaban a lanzase bolas de nieve, corrían y se tiraban al piso revolcándose, - _que lindas son las risas de los niños_ ,- estaba encantada mirando esa escena.

Y con nostalgia recordó su infancia en ese mismo lugar, a ella le encantaba jugar con Annie, Tom, Jimmy y sus demás amiguitos. Así que no pudo resistir más y salió corriendo a reunirse con los chicos.

Rápidamente tomó un trozo de nieve y formó una bola, lanzándosela al chico más cercano que resultó ser Sam, con tan buen tino que el niño sintió el fuerte golpe y de inmediato reaccionó. Volteó a ver a Candy que reía divertida agarrándose el estómago… así que hizo lo mismo, lanzó una bola con tal fuerza, que esta se estrelló y se deshizo completamente en su cabeza, tenía el cabello y los hombros llenos de nieve, solo se sacudió rápidamente y…

-¡Ya verás Sam, te atraparé!.- salió corriendo tras del niño que se unía a los otros.

Nuevamente estaba disfrutando de la vida, reía a carcajadas como cuando era niña, se detuvo un momento a tomar un respiro, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Candy, ¡pero qué haces!...con este frío y estas tan descubierta…¡puedes enfermar otra vez!.

Ella reconoció esa voz y volteó, se encontró con la mirada de asombro de esos ojos color marrón.

-¡Neil!- alcanzó a decir y ese instante una bola de nieve se estrelló de nueva cuenta en ella seguida de otra más, igualmente Neal sintió que perdía el equilibrio debido a un certero proyectil que fue a dar directo a su nuca.

\- ¡Guerra , guerra, guerra!...ahora los niños se unieron en contra de Candy que al verlos, corrió para huir de todos, Neal entonces supo de qué se trataba y soltó la carcajada.

La chica tropezó con una piedra que se atravesó en su camino e iba a dar directamente al suelo, al ver eso, Neal que corría tras de ella, se apresuró a tomarla del brazo, pesó más la inercia y los dos cayeron al piso rodando, hasta que finalmente él quedó encima de ella, -¡Neal!,- la rubia trató de apartarse rápidamente, pero era una tarea un poco difícil, dada la posición en la que habían quedado, así que él se apresuró a levantarse, tomó su mano y la ayudó. Candy sintió que se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero Neal entonces la miró con cara seria.

-Candy…escúchame, vine para llevarte a Lakewood.

-¿A Lakewood?-

-Bueno, sucede que Archie, Annie, Patty que acaba de llegar de Florida e inclusive Tom, quieren verte, que dices, ¿vamos?...

-¡Claro que iré!...gracias, pero acompáñame a la casa por favor, necesito cambiarme.-

Candy miraba a Neal de reojo, mientras manejaba cuidadosamente por la carretera nevada, se puso a pensar que ahora ya no tiene miedo de él, inclusive esa incomodidad que le causaba su presencia, ya no la siente más.

Su actitud hacia ella ha cambiado, todas las vivencias del pasado, se quedaron ahí…en el pasado y recordó su conversación de hace algunos meses, cuando descubrió que él estuvo días cuidándola en su enfermedad. Candy nunca se habría atrevido a salir con él a ninguna parte, pero ahora está sentada a su lado, compartiendo el mismo espacio, permitiendo que la lleve a ver a sus amigos.

Neal estuvo en silencio la mayor parte del camino, solo disfrutó la compañía de Candy junto a él.

En cuanto ambos entraron a la mansión, sus amigos fueron a abrazarla.

-¡Candy!, qué bueno que has venido,- dijo Annie- Archie y yo te hemos extrañado muchísimo, - igualmente la rubia estaba encantada de reunirse con ellos, pero esa distancia fue necesaria para ella, no quería dar explicaciones de lo que pasó el día que se supone se casaría con Terry, no cuando la herida aún estaba abierta.

-¡Annie, Patty! Qué bueno verlas, igualmente a ustedes chicos,- dijo dirigiéndose a Tom y Archie que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. -¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!, ¡Tom que bueno verte después de tanto!.-dijo refugiándose en el abrazo de sus amigos. Aunque le extrañó no ver a Albert, _-¿será que está de viaje_?.-

-¡Cómo te sientes!, ¿ya todo está bien?,-preguntaba Patty,- supe que enfermaste gravemente, me quedé muy preocupada por ti Candy…y hora ya estamos enterados de lo que realmente pasó el día de tu boda, no sabes cuánto lo siento,- le decía con tono condescendiente, tomándole las manos.

Candy al recordar aquello sintió que las lágrimas la traicionarían, así que se forzó a sonreír,- Si Patty, afortunadamente ya estoy muy bien, ¡gracias amiga!.-

Todos se reunieron a comer, conversaron durante varias horas y terminando decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión, es invierno, el sol calentaba un poco y la nieve brillaba como la plata. El grupo de jóvenes se adelantó, Candy y Neal se fueron rezagando, caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin saber que decirse entre ellos. El fué el primero en romper el silencio.

-Candy, tengo algo que pedirte, escúchame por favor…-

 _-¡Oh no!, ¿Me irá a pedir nuevamente matrimonio?, ¡eres incorregible Neal!...-_ pensó que eso sería lo que escucharía, pero estaba equivocada.

El moreno habló de otra cosa…- Candy…-dijo escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras, el día que te expliqué porque quise quedarme contigo para cuidarte…no me atreví a pedirte que…me perdones, - la chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él la miraba directo a los ojos, la sinceridad de su mirada era genuina y continuó.- estoy consciente que te hicimos mucho daño, Elisa y yo, pero esta vez solo hablaré por mí, quiero que sepas que no pienso volver a hacerte daño nunca más Candy, espero que puedas creerme y perdonarme, lo siento, pero no sabía otra forma de ser.

Candy se quedó de una pieza, nunca pensó que escucharía a Neal pidiéndole perdón, pero después de lo que le confesó ese día en el hogar de Pony, ahora lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿Sabes?, me enseñaron a no guardar resentimientos en el corazón, aunque es difícil olvidar, ustedes realmente me trataron muy mal desde que llegué a tu casa, - lo tomó de la mano.- pero…te perdono Neal, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es reconocerlos…sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti y es por eso que aprecio más tu gesto.- le decía al chico mientras le sonreía.

El se liberó de esa carga tan pesada que llevaba en su alma.

-Gracias Candy, eres muy generosa, sabía que me entenderías, - le sonrió igualmente y continuaron su camino. Comenzaron a conversar de todo, del clima, de cómo le iba bien en el negocio de su padre, la próxima boda de Annie y Archie en Abril.

Ella le preguntó por Albert, sabe que viaja mucho por negocios, pero aún así…-Neal, ¿que sucede con Albert?, me imagino que está de viaje, si es así, cuando regresa.-

-No Candy, él está en la ciudad pero por el momento está atendiendo sus negocios, efectivamente él saldrá de viaje ya que se abrirá una nueva oficina en Londres y tendrá que encargarse personalmente, esta vez se ausentará una temporada muy larga Candy.- el chico le daba la mala noticia.

-¡Pero qué dices Neal!, ¿porqué él no me lo dijo?.

-Lo ignoro, pero por tal motivo, la tia Elroy está organizando una reunión para la siguiente semana, ahí lo anunciará públicamente.

Candy se entristeció enormemente al saber que su amigo, casi hermano, no estará más cerca de ella, sabe que cuenta con el siempre, pero ahora…

Neal la miraba y pensaba _. -La veré de nuevo en la fiesta, puede ser la ocación para declararle mi amor, incluso lo haría en este mismo momento, pero no, tengo que esperar…ella todavía no está preparada para escuchar lo que tengo que decirle._

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Una semana después…

Llegó el día de la reunión para despedir a Albert, los más importantes ejecutivos y miembros de la alta sociedad habían confirmaron su asistencia, ya era sabido por todos que en contadas ocaciones se reúnen para celebrar algo, así que esta era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciarse, el reunirse con la renombrada familia Andrew y con el empresario, era algo que sin lugar a dudas debería ser aprovechado.

Candy se encontraba muy entusiasmada, de nueva cuenta podrá convivir con sus amigos. Annie y Archie hicieron su aparición, seguidos de Patty que entró del brazo de… ¡Tom!, Candy no daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando, es cierto que en la última reunión ellos estaban presentes y se mantuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, pero ahora esto es una revelación.

-¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo!...-los abrazos eran mutuos, pero la curiosidad de Candy era mucha, así que se acercó a Patty y le dijo,- ¿Me acompañas al tocador, por favor?.- su amiga asintió, así que una vez a solas…

-¡Patty, tú tienes que explicarme algo!, ¡Qué haces del brazo de Tom!, dime de que me he perdido estos meses.- le decía la rubia divertida.

-Si Candy, desde el día que nos reunimos aquí en la mansión, él y yo estuvimos platicando, me invitó a salir y acepté, es un chico lindo y…muy guapo,- la chica sonreía tímidamente.

-Pensé que después de Stear, no volvería a interesarme por nadie más…ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que él no está conmigo…- Patty se entristeció al recordarlo.

\- Pero Tom logró llamar mi atención…Candy, dime ¿crees que hago mal?.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, eres joven y mereces darte otra oportunidad en el amor, además coincido contigo, Tom es un chico decente y honesto, no pudiste escoger mejor Patty… ¡y yo me alegro mucho por ustedes dos!, tu sabes que él es como un hermano para mi.

-Gracias Candy, y estoy enterada de lo que lo que sucedió con Terry, debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti, pero tú eres una mujer fuerte y sé que pronto te repondrás de este duro golpe, estoy segura que pronto encontrarás al hombre que de verdad te valore.-

-Patty, por favor no hablemos de eso…-la mirada de la chica se ensombreció.

-Lo siento…¡solo quiero que seas feliz!, te lo mereces, siempre alegrándote por los demás, ahora tienes que pensar más en ti y tu propia felicidad.

-Patty, te lo agradezco, pero dejemos ese tema por el momento, ¿te parece?.

-Como tú gustes…pero vamos a ver a los chicos, deben de estarnos buscando.

Una vez que Neal llegó a la mansión, se dirigió al salón, lo único que le interesaba era ver a Candy, pero ella no estaba sola, así que consideró prudente esperar y reunirse con su mamá y hermana.

-¡Vaya hermanito, al fin llegas!,- le decía Elisa

-¡Deja de molestar Elisa, que no estoy para tus reclamos!, -la peliroja no pasó por alto el hecho de que Neal observaba a Candy a la distancia, que solo tiene ojos para ella.

-Neal pensé que vendrías con Daisy, ¿sabes ella… -pero el chico, al percatarse que Candy se separó del grupo de amigos, decidió que era el momento para ir a su encuentro, ignorando por completo a su hermana.

-¡Mamá!...mira a tu hijito, corriendo detrás de esa mugrosa, nunca nos escucha, sigue enamorado de ella y es capaz de volver a insistir en casarse con la huérfana, ¡No la quiero cerca de él!

-¡Elisa, ten calma y compórtate!, que la gente nos está mirando, ¡no podemos hacer nada al respecto!…le he dicho a tu padre que si vuelve a insistir en esa idea, lo desheredaré, ¡pero él está completamente de su lado!. Solo tengo la esperanza que Candy no lo acepte, es seguro que ella se negará de nuevo, así que seamos pacientes hija,- decía Sarah muy confiada.

Candy se sentía un poco incomoda ante la mirada de los presentes, los observaba murmurar discretamente cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, ahora que había vuelto a aparecer en sociedad, se revivió el escándalo de su boda cancelada hace varios meses, hecho que se volvió la comidilla de todos.

-¡Hola Candy!, Neal la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo -Te noto un poco nerviosa, ¿te sucede algo? entonces el mismo sintió que el ambiente estaba tenso a su alrededor, los invitados miraban con recelo a la chica.

-¡Que tal Neal!...- se sorprendió al verlo.-no…ideas tuyas, no es nada.

-Candy, es evidente que muchos te miran, y creo saber la razón, pero no te preocupes, nadie se atreverá a cuestionarte nada o de lo contrario, ¡se enfrentarán conmigo!, no te dejaré sola.

-Gracias Neal, pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos, solo no pondré atención,- internamente agradeció su gesto, ya que se sintió más segura a su lado. La tía Elroy finalmente hizo acto de presencia junto con Albert que sonriente se dirigió a los invitados.

-Amigos, les agradezco infinitamente por acompañarnos el día de hoy, esta vez estamos reunidos para anunciar que las empresas Andrew siguen expandiéndose en Europa, inauguraremos el mes de enero otra oficina en Londres y yo me haré cargo, así que cambiaré mi residencia a ese país, la tía Elroy decidió organizar esta velada para hacerlo oficial, así que ¡bienvenidos y disfruten por favor!...- alzó la copa que tenía en la mano y todos los presentes aplaudieron con beneplácito, al mismo tiempo él miró a Candy entre la concurrencia y hacía el mismo gesto hacia ella sonriéndo, la chica lo notó e igualmente le sonrío.

-Inmediatamente la música se empezó a escuchar y los meseros con elegantes charolas repartían bebidas y bocadillos a los invitados, Candy miraba a las parejas entre las que se encontraban Patty y Tom.

-¿Has visto que tenemos a una nueva pareja Neal?. ¡me siento feliz por ellos!, lucen tan bien juntos, ¿no lo crees así?.-

-Siempre te alegras por los demás, pero es hora de que pienses en tu propia felicidad, puede ser que la tengas muy cerca de ti y no te has dado cuenta…-

-Candy de inmediato entendió la doble intención de sus palabras, cosa que la incomodó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Neal?,- La ardiente mirada del chico se paseó por su rostro, deteniéndose un momento en sus labios, hasta mirarla fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra.

-¡Contéstame Neal!... ¿Por qué me miras así?...

-Candy, por favor no malinterpretes mis palabras, creo que estás un poco susceptible…ven, vamos a bailar, ¿de acuerdo?,- la tomaba de la mano dirigiéndose al centro del salón sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

Se sintió aún más incómoda ante los murmullos de los presentes, que ahora dirigían sus miradas a la pareja, pero al mismo tiempo la forma en que el moreno la rodeó por la cintura y tomó su mano, poco a poco hizo que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor.

Neal al fin tuvo oportunidad de estrecharla en su abrazo, ella despierta en él un fuerte deseo, éste es casi febril, ahora que la tiene tan cerca, espera contagiarla de esa pasión que por ella siente a través de su mirada, de su calor. Solo ella ocupa sus pensamientos y el no poderle demostrar su amor ni acercarse a besar sus dulces labios es una insoportable tortura para él.

Candy sentía el calor de su abrazo a través de la tela de su vestido y la fragancia de su colonia la envolvía por completo…esas sensaciones le provocaron un cosquilleo en el estomago, se sintió turbada y confundida cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

 _-¿Pero qué me pasa?, porqué estoy sintiendo esto…¡él nunca me ha gustado!,-_ pero ahora, no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo atractivo que es.

 _-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?, eres una chica tan obstinada, ¿no te das cuenta que te amo y lo que más deseo es estar contigo el resto de mi vida?, Candy solo te necesito a ti a mi lado.-_ pensaba Neal embriagado por su cercanía.

Así transcurríó el baile, mientras Albert platicaba con sus invitados sin perder de vista a Candy, también se dio cuenta de los cuchicheos y las miradas de la gente hacia la chica, sabe que es imposible detener las habladurías, pero lo más importante para él es el bienestar de la rubia y espera que lo que sucedió con el desgraciado de Terry, pronto lo llegue a superar.

-El rubio se preguntaba _.-¿realmente Neal habrá cambiado tanto?, al parecer ella confía en él, ¿será que intentará acercarse a Candy nuevamente ahora que su compromiso con Terry terminó?_.- Esos pensamientos lo tenían absorto cuando el aplauso de los presente le indicó que la melodía había finalizado.

-La rubia se separó de Neal, que aún la tenía tomada de la mano así que se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

\- Espero que este no sea nuestro último baile Candy.-

-Por supuesto que no,- ella bajaba la mirada,- por el momento me retiro, tengo que encontrarme con Albert, discúlpame Neal, te veré más tarde,- su sonrisa y ese destello en su mirada color esmeralda no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

-¡Albert!.. se apresuró a abrazarlo, él igualmente feliz la besó en la mejilla…

-¡Candy!, me alegra que estés aquí, ¡te ves radiante!…- ella reía.

-Si, me siento perfectamente, pero, te vengo a reclamar el que no me hayas avisado primero que a nadie tu partida, -se puso las manos en la cintura e hizo un falso gesto de enfado.

-Lo siento Candy, de verdad no pude ir a comunicarte mí decisión, en estos días he estado saturado y siento todo el peso de la responsabilidad a mis espaldas, pero tú sabes lo que significas para mí, inclusive sabes que puedes ir a visitarme cuando gustes… por esa parte estoy tranquilo,- le decía el rubio tomándola cariñosamente de los hombros.

-Por cierto, te vi muy animada bailando con Neal, ¿el hecho de que estuviera cuidándote cuando enfermaste hizo que cambiaras tu opinión de él?, me puedo imaginar que ustedes ya han hablado al respecto.-

-Así es y no lo creerás, pero me pidió perdón por su proceder, sabes que no soy una persona que guarde resentimientos Albert, así que se podría decir que ahora somos amigos.- Albert se alegró de que finalmente arreglaran sus diferencias.

La fiesta continuó hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada. Hasta que el último invitado se retiró y todos se dispusieron a descansar.

Candy se encontraba acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero permanecía despierta reviviendo una y otra vez los momentos en los que bailó con Neal, pensando en que de aquel muchacho malcriado, vengativo, imprudente, que no estába acostumbrado a escuchar la palabra "no", parecía no quedar nada, el chico de antaño, se ha transformado en un hombre maduro y confiable, de acuerdo, él nunca tendrá la bondad angelical de Anthony, la paciencia de Albert, ni la sencillez de Stear, su actitud altiva y arrogante siempre formará parte de su personalidad, pero con ella está mostrado su lado amable y considerado.

Por Candy se enfrentó y desafió a su familia, la cual ha sido tan importante para él, así que tampoco podría llamársele cobarde ni débil, también recordó como permaneció a su lado hasta que sanó, ella jamás creyó que fuera capaz de semejante acto.

-Ahora solo la inquietaba lo que llegó a sentir al tenerlo tan cerca _…¿por qué no puedo apartarlo de mi mente? ¿Por qué?...-_


	12. Chapter 12

Enero 1917

Después de las vacaciones, Candy decidió volver al Hogar de Pony. Ahora ha tenido tiempo para pensar en su situación, quiere tener claro que es lo que espera de la vida, estudiar, trabajar, realizarse como mujer más allá de lo que pueda resultar de su vida sentimental.  
Los días fluyeron poco a poco sin problemas, pero todavía no puede entender que sucede con sus sentimientos, no ha visto a Neal desde el día de la fiesta pero no ha podido dejar de pensar en él, aunque ese recuerdo ya no le desagrada, desde que descubrió que puede verlo como a una persona confiable.

 _-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sam, y prometí hornearle su pastel favorito!_ \- con estos pensamientos Candy fue a la despensa y comenzó a buscar mermelada de fresa, todos los frascos están guardados en el estante superior en la esquina de la cocina, de modo que los niños no puedan alcanzarlos. Sonriendo, Candy recordó que de niña, ella misma se colaba y se escondía para comer a escondidas lo que le gustaba.

Estas dos semanas a Neal se le hicieron eternas, no podía estar más tiempo en esa situación de incertidumbre, así que decidió que era tiempo de ir a visitar a Candy, lo que más deseaba era volver a verla, hablar con ella.  
Así que una vez en la puerta de la casa lo atendió la señorita Pony, ella reconoció al chico que cuidó a Candy en su enfermedad. -Pase por favor joven, ella está ocupada en la cocina pero en seguida le aviso que usted la busca.-

-No se preocupe señorita, si no hay problema, yo mismo puedo pasar a buscarla.- ella asintió y le indicó el camino.

Candy había tomado un banco para subirse y alcanzar el frasco de mermelada, en el momento que Neal entró a la cocina, vió que la chica estaba en dificultades, ya que se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio e irremediablemente iba a caer, asi que se apresuró a ayudarla, la tomó por la cintura y la sostuvo cerca de él, evitando que cayera, después con suavidad la depositó en el piso, ella al mismo tiempo se sostenía de sus fuertes brazos.  
La chica entonces levantó la mirada y se enfrentó con los ojos marrones de su salvador.  
\- ¡Neil! - fue todo lo que dijo sorprendida.

El chico no pronunció palabra y Candy no supo cómo es que se quedaron así, tan cerca ... Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, las manos que la estaban sosteniendo, las sintió demasiado calientes y pudo apreciar el rostro del moreno que la miraba embelesado, ella simplemente no podía separarse de su toque, una debilidad extraña la barrió y se sintió irremediablemente atraída hacia él, volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago como cuando bailaron juntos.

Neil al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, lentamente se inclinó a sus labios para besarla, pero de repente, todo el encanto de la chica desapareció al darse cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, lo empujó y respiró agitada, se echó hacia atrás separándose lo más que pudo de él. Sólo en este momento se dió cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Neil estaba de pie mirándola sorprendido y decepcionado.  
-¡Maldición Candy!, ¿acaso estás jugando conmigo? ...-él estaba seguro que ella le permitiría besarla.  
\- ¡Pero porque hiciste eso Neal!, - ahora ella tiene miedo de sus sentimientos y deseos.  
\- ¡Yo solo te sostuve para que no cayeras!...¿porque reaccionas así?.-  
-Por un momento Candy pensó lo que iba a decir y finalmente le gritó…-¡Hubiera preferido caerme!…-

\- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a decir eso?, – la cara del chico mostraba una mueca de ira que asustó a la rubia. - Bueno, si soy tan desagradable para ti…¡entonces me voy! - Con estas palabras, salió apresuradamente, azotando la puerta.  
Candy por unos segundos se quedó allí mirando a la puerta cerrada y en seguida se dejó caer al suelo tomando su cara entre las manos. Asi la encontró la Hermana María.  
-¡Candy querida!… ¿qué pasó?...¡que te hizo ese joven para que estés así!...-  
Pero ella no respondió.  
-Cálmate, ve a tu habitación y descansa, no te preocupes por el pastel de Sam, yo me encargo, después voy a verte y me lo cuentas todo, ¿te parece?...-la chica asintió agradecida con la hermana María y salió de la cocina.

Candy se encerró y permanecía estática en el centro de la habitación, pensando que todo sucedió tan rápido, que no tenía capacidad para asimilarlo, tenía la sensación de que había cometido un terrible error...se sintió aún más confundida al recordar que Neal le confesó que aún siente algo por ella.

 _-¿Pero porqué dije eso?... ¿por qué estoy ofendida?, después de todo, él solo quería ayudarme, estoy ...¡oh Dios!...¿qué está pasando conmigo?, ... ahora quisiera correr hacia él, para pedirle perdón. Solo estoy asustada por lo que pasó, ¡eso es todo!,_ \- pensaba Candy. _-¡Pero me dí cuenta que él me iba a besar!...¡No no!, no podía dejarlo hacer eso, porque yo no...¡No me gusta!_...-llegó a su mente el recuerdo de Anthony, de Terry...con ellos todo era diferente _...¿Pero entonces que es esto que sentí al tenerlo tan cerca?...-_

Neal iba en su auto manejando a la velocidad máxima del vehículo.  
 _-¡Que niña tan insoportable!... ¡ví como me miraba!, no puedo estar equivocado, estaba casi seguro que me permitiría darle un beso, pero por el contrario, ¡se ofendió!... ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?, ¿será que eche todo a perder?...¡oh maldición!...-_  
Neil se detuvo bruscamente al borde de la carretera y con frustración dió un fuerte golpe en el volante.  
 _-¡No me voy a dar por vencido, no estoy acostumbrado a retirarme!, Ahora voy a regresar y a pedírselo directamente, no voy a esperar más, le exigiré una respuesta.-_  
Y muy decidido, dio rápidamente vuelta al volante y se dirigió de nuevo al Hogar de Pony.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama con el rostro entre las manos, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.  
\- ¡Adelante! - dijo ella, pensando que era la hermana María.  
La puerta se abrió y Neal apareció en el umbral de la puerta.  
Candy se sobresaltó y se levantó rápidamente, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle disculpas, pero él se anticipó y le dijo.-

-Te lo ruego, no digas nada en este momento Candy, primero escúchame…-Neal la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo, -Quiero que seas mi esposa...Necesito que me des una respuesta. ¡Estar tan cerca de ti y no poderte besar!... Para mí, es la peor tortura que te puedas imaginar, porque…¡yo te amo Candy!, nunca he dejado de amarte, por lo tanto, te lo pido…honestamente dime si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo ...deseo que puedas corresponderme, si no es así, te juro que nunca volveré a molestarte, solo me olvidaré de ti y me casaré con otra.  
Las palabras del chico, hicieron que Candy palideciera.  
\- Neil, siento mucho lo que pasó y eso que te dije, es solo que…¡me asustaste!.-  
\- Candy, mañana voy a venir por tu respuesta.- dijo Neal ignorando las palabras de la chica. - ¡Piénsalo por favor!.-  
En seguida salió de la habitación, dejando a Candy aún más confundida que antes.

Neil llegó a su casa, sintiéndose liberado ya que finalmente fué capaz de abrir su corazón frente a ella, necesitaba declararle su amor.  
- _Tomé la decisión correcta._ -se dijo, - _si su respuesta es negativa yo me casaré con otra chica...me olvidaré de ella.-_ Pero muy en el fondo sabe que nadie es capaz de remplazar a Candy en su corazón.

La declaración de Neal no dejaba de dar de vueltas en su cabeza _…-Si yo me niego, él ... él se casará con otra ... ¿Pero eso a mí que me importa?, - pensó Candy y al mismo tiempo, sintió el veneno de_ los celos a través de sus venas, - pero el _…¡me ama! ...no, no puedo entonces simplemente dejar que se vaya con otra.-_  
Candy se levantó y caminó alrededor de la habitación, las manos le sudaban y sentía las mejillas encendidas.  
 _-¡Dios mío!, ¿porque tengo ese tipo de pensamientos?, que me has hecho Neal…¿Por qué siento estos celos que me devoran?.-_  
Ella se detuvo de repente, presionando la palma de la mano en los labios, en un instante, todo se aclaró para ella.  
\- ¡ _Oh, no! - gimió. - ¡por supuesto!...es porque…¡me gusta!, yo…¡también lo amo!._  
El inesperado descubrimiento fué tan abrumador que ella simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, sintió como si de repente todas las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, encajaran. Así que, en cierto modo, simplemente dejó de atormentarse y ¡se sintió encantada!.  
La hermana María entró a la habitación y al verla Candy corrió a sus brazos sonriendo.  
-Mi niña, ¿qué ocurre?, hace rato te vi mal, explícame porque ahora te veo…tan contenta,- ya que a Candy se le notaba la alegría en su brillante mirada.

-Es que me encanta hermana María…¡yo lo amo!.-

Desde la mañana Candy estaba esperando por Neal. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que esto que ahora siente por él, sea tan fuerte y dominante. Se sentía como si a cada momento estuviera cada vez más y más sumergida en este amor.

Neil decidió que era hora de ir con Candy por una respuesta y el solo pensar estar frente a ella, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.  
 _-Si ella dice; "no"... Voy a salir de ahí y no volveré nunca más, voy a mantener mi promesa,_ \- pensó, pero una loca idea aún estaba viva en él. Neil recordó la mirada de Candy cuando estaba sosteniéndola en sus brazos y recordó los muchos pequeños detalles que ahora le dan esperanzas de que ella lo acepte.

Candy estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación cuando vió el carro de Neil detenerse frente a la casa, sus latidos se aceleraron de manera frenética. Así que se dirigió aceleradamente al porche y abrió la puerta con impaciencia.  
Al verlo salir del auto y caminar lentamente hacia ella, sus pies parecían estar clavados en el piso y no pudo dar un solo paso…  
Neil se acercó a la chica y dijo en voz baja:  
\- Candy, dime por favor…¿aceptas casarte conmigo?.-  
sin decir una palabra, clavó su mirada esmeralda en los ojos color marrón y antes de contestarle, Neal ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.  
\- ¡Sí!...-contestó y Neal inmediatamente sintió que el cielo se abría para a él, se acercó a ella hasta que hizo desaparecer el espacio que los separaba, Candy solo entrecerró los ojos esperando por el chico que lentamente posó sus tibios labios en los de ella , la abrazo y la sostuvo fuertemente apretada a su cuerpo.  
Sus besos pasaron a ser frenéticos, besos que estuvieron tanto tiempo reprimidos, entre cada uno de ellos, le susurraba palabras dulces y acariciaba su cabello con devoción. Y ella le correspondía de igual forma pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, hundiendo sus delicados dedos en su corto cabello castaño.  
-Candy, -se separó un momento de ella para reiterarle .- ¡Te amo!.-inmediatamente la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo.  
-¡Me gustas Neal!..¡Te amo!...-ella se recargó en su pecho ilusionada y él finalmente pudo tener la visión de un futuro al lado de la mujer que ama.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

La señorita Pony miró hacia donde se encontraban Candy y Neal abrazados y al ver la escena dijo, _-_ Nadie sabe realmente que se encontrará a la vuelta de la esquina, el destino siempre nos trae sorpresas inesperadas.-

-¿Señorita Ponny está usted hablando sola?.- Le preguntó la hermana María al ver que no había nadie alrededor - No hermana María solo pensaba en voz alta,- así que ella misma volteó a ver a Candy y Neal y las dos sonrieron satisfechas.

-En nombre sea de Dios y que nuestra niña encuentre la felicidad, es lo que más deseo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con ella.-

/+/+/+/+/+/+

-Neal, estoy segura que tus padres no aceptarán una relación entre nosotros y debemos hablar con mis madres también, no sé cómo reaccionarán.-

-Todos tendrán que estar de acuerdo con lo nuestro Candy, nadie ni nada va a impedir que estemos juntos, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas, por fin me aceptaste y no voy a permitir que haya oposición de ninguna indole,- diciendo esto la levantó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire, los dos reían felices.

-Y tienes razón, necesito hablar con ellas para que sepan que lo nuestro va en serio, no quisiera esperar mucho tiempo para casarnos, ¿estarías de acuerdo preciosa?.-

-¿Pero estas seguro Neal?, no nos apresuremos, primero tienes que comentar esto con tus padres, con la tía abuela, con Albert, yo...-

-Candy, Candy, ya no sigas, mi familia nada, sabes que mamá y Eliza se van a oponer, papá seguramente nos apoyará y la tía, pues no sé que pueda decir pero no me importa, ya le escribí al tío William comunicándole mis intenciones contigo y dijo que si tu llegaras a aceptarme y sea cual sea tu decisión él no se opondrá, ya ha dado su consentimiento.- Neil la veía abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Le dijiste a Albert? ¿No sé molestó?.-

-Él ya lo sabía corazón, creo que todos lo sabían,- el chico sonreía al decir aquello.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, Neal ya había convivido con los niños, en los días que Candy estuvo enferma y se había encariñado con algunos, en todas las visitas había jugado con ellos y había llevado algunas cosas al hogar, aquellos niños eran tan felices con tan pocas cosas, ahora podía entender ese espíritu alegre que siempre había mantenido la rubia y que lo había impactado desde el instante en que la vio por primera vez.

-¡Candy, hija es hora de cenar!,- la hermana María los llamaba al comedor.

-Ya vamos hermana María, -diciendo esto emprendió la marcha pero Neil no se movió ni un ápice, ella lo observó extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo Neal?,- lo vio llevar una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar una pequeña caja.

-Si Candy…-en ese momento él se hincó en una rodilla y le mostró el contenido de esa caja, un hermoso anillo, sencillo pero con detalles delicados, no tenía ninguna piedra preciosa, pero es una pieza de oro hermosamente trabajada.-

-Este anillo es el símbolo de mi amor por ti, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.-

-¡Neal!.- la chica se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida, abría los ojos asombrada.- ¡Pero es hermoso!...- así que él no esperó más, tomó su mano y se lo colocó en su dedo anular.

-¡Es una belleza, me encanta!,- así que él se incorporó y ella lo estrechó en sus brazos.

-Bueno señorita White, ahora estamos comprometidos y en unos meses más, usted será la señora Leagan.- al decir esto besaba sus manos con ternura.

-Pero es muy pronto para casarnos, la gente te va a señalar, no quiero que la gente hable de ti, aún no ha pasado ni un año de lo que provoqué en la iglesia…ese día…- ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-Eso no me importa, no me importa la gente, menos lo que le puedan pensar, Candy, tu no tuviste la culpa de esa situación, la gente debería de saber la verdad, que Grandchester fue el culpable de todo, no es justo, tu cargaste con toda la vergüenza.- Eso era algo que Neal no podía olvidar, aún le guarda rencor a Terry, por como la hizo sufrir.

-Preciosa, además en unos meses tendré que viajar a Europa, Albert necesita que lo apoye y me gustaría llevarte ya como mi esposa.-

-¿Para cuándo debes viajar?,- Ella se apartaba un poco de él para poder verle a los ojos.

-En cinco meses como máximo, no sé cuánto se alargue mi estancia allá, no quiero esperar tanto para casarnos,- ella asintió entendiendo el dilema de Neal.

-¡Entonces será que tenemos que apresurar la boda!, yo también deseo ir contigo -ella sonreía feliz, había sorprendido a Neal dos veces ese día.

-Pero por lo pronto, me gustaría que regresáramos juntos a Chicago, debemos arreglar ciertos documentos que se necesitan para poder iniciar el trámite, pero antes vamos a comunicarles a tus madres las buenas noticias,.- así que el par de enamorados se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban todos reunidos para cenar.

-Señorita Ponny, hermana María, deseo que sepan que le propuse matrimonio a Candy y ella me aceptó, solo deseo que estén enteradas que el tio William dió su consentimiento.- las mujeres se vieron una a la otra sorprendidas y al ver la expresión de Candy, entendieron todo, así que no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo. Entonces Candy les reiteró.-Debo regresar con Neil a Chicago esta noche, es necesario que tramitemos ciertos documentos y por supuesto visitar a la Tia Elroy,- diciendo esto volteó a ver a su novio y le regaló una amplia sonrisa, por lo que él sonriente la apoyo.

-Esta bien hija, si es eso necesario, no tenemos objeción, sabes que ésta siempre será tu casa, puedes volver cuando gustes.-

-Lo sé, este siempre será el hogar de mi infancia, siempre les estaré agradecida por todo lo que me han dado, la rubia abrazó a sus madres quienes no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar lo que se les anunciaba.

Esa misma noche Candy hizo sus maletas y partió con Neal hacia Chicago y a su destino.

Dos meses habían pasado y pese a la oposición de Sara y Eliza, se realizó la ceremonia civil, la aprobación de Albert y la tía abuela había sido suficiente para acallar las recriminaciones de ambas mujeres, la boda eclesiástica se realizaría treinta días después ya que los novios habían decidió esperar a que Albert pudiera viajar a Chicago para la ceremonia.

Días más tarde en Nueva York, Terry leía la página de sociales en dónde se anunciaba la unión de los herederos de dos de las familias más importantes de Chicago, el actor sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al abrir el diario y ver la fotografía de la pareja.

En esa foto, ella se veía sonriente y él la tomaba de la cintura ciñéndola a su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito Neal, esto no se va a quedar así, no acepto que te cases con ella!, debo ir a impedir esa boda.- la nota de la prensa hacía mención a la fecha del enlace matrimonial y que el misma se realizaría en la ciudad de Chicago.

Finalmente el gran día había llegado, la catedral estaba decorada con flores blancas y cintas doradas, todo estaba dispuesto de manera exquisita y fastuosa, el salón de unos de los hoteles de la familia se engalanaba como para celebrar a una princesa, no se escatimó en gastos, la boda era mencionada como el evento del año. Candy lucía bellísima y radiante de felicidad y el novio portaba un smoking negro que le quedaba como pintado al cuerpo y no podía dejar de sonreir satisfecho de tener a su amada junto a él, obviamente entre los presentes estaban Archie y Annie, Patty y Tom que ya tenían planes de boda. Igualmente Albert y la Tia Elroy departían alegremente con los invitados.

-Mientras tanto en un hospital de Nueva York, Karen estaba teniendo algunas contracciones y estaba su salud comprometida, pues el bebé venia sentado, por más que Terry quisiera viajar a Chicago a detener aquél matrimonio, el nacimiento de su hijo lo mantenía en el hospital y más por la gravedad de la madre,

Los médicos anunciaban al futuro padre que debía decidir entre su mujer o su hijo.

-Necesito hablar con ella yo no puedo tomar esta decisión solo,- los médicos autorizaron al pobre hombre a pasar a la habitación.

-Karen, todo estará bien, no te preocupes,- él no sabía cómo tratar aquel asunto, el verla tan pálida y débil lo dejaron sin fuerzas.

-Terry mi amor,- ella sonreía débilmente feliz al verle.

-No te fatigues, todo estará bien,- el trataba de infundirle ánimos.

-No quiero que nuestro hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio Terry, te lo ruego,- ella lo veía suplicante, a él se le encogió el corazón, su cobardía había generado todo aquello, su fallida boda, el riesgo de que dos seres inocentes perdieran la vida y en el fondo, no quería que su hijo fuera un bastardo, así que estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo, te van a llevar al pabellón para practicarte una cesárea, el bebé viene sentado, si casarnos te da tranquilidad, eso haremos, ella sonriente asentía con un movimiento de cabeza, presuroso Terry corría a la capilla por el cura y luego con un juez, debido a la gravedad de la mujer todo se hacía apresuradamente y la pareja se unía en matrimonio y recibía la bendición de Dios.

Una hora más tarde el llanto de un bebé era escuchado, Terry ansioso esperaba que el médico saliera, pero nadie le daba razón de su esposa o su hijo, media hora después salió el doctor.

-Lo lamento mucho Señor Grandchester, su esposa no soporto la operación, su niña…ella está bien, en un momento la enfermera se la mostrará, ahora la están limpiando, en cuanto pueda diríjase a la administración para tramitar lo necesario para que se pueda llevar el cuerpo de su esposa, lo lamento mucho.

Terry no podía reaccionar, Karen estaba muerta y ahora él era el responsable de criar solo a una niña, ¡Su hija!

Las enfermeras se miraban una a la otra, ninguna quería llevar a la niña con su padre, finalmente la jefa de enfermeras, de los cuneros tomo a la bebé y a través del vidrio le hizo señas al hombre que caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, este al verla se apresuró hasta donde estaba.

-Esta es su hija señor Grandchester,- la mujer extendía un pequeño bulto rosa hasta el hombre y éste lo tomaba, al descubrir el rostro de la bebé palideció.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? Ustedes están equivocados, ¡esta no es mi hija!,- la enfermera lo veía sintiendo pena por aquel pobre desdichado.

-¡Por supuesto!, es la hija de la señora Karen,- fue todo lo que dijo la enfermera, Terry cayó de rodillas, con la niña aún en sus brazos.

-¡Maldita Karen, me engañaste, todo fue una trampa!, no estabas esperando un hijo mío, por tu culpa perdí a Candy,- al nombrarla se levantó y le entregó la bebé a la enfermera y salió corriendo como perseguido por un demonio.

Los días pasaron y los esposos partieron a Europa, el actor desapareció de la vista pública, muchos especulaban sobre la muerte de la actriz y su hija.

Ya había pasado un año y la pareja regresaba a los Estados Unidos, el matrimonio Leagan Andrew esperaba su primer hijo, a simple vista se notaba la felicidad que los embargaba, habían decidido que su bebé naciera en donde todo había iniciado, su amado Lakewood.

Antes de llegar decidieron ir al hogar de Ponny a dar buenas nuevas, se encontraron con la penosa situación de que una de las pequeñas estaba muy enferma, era una niña de hermosos ojos color café y lindos y ensortijados cabellos negros, su piel era un poco más obscura que la de Neil, Candy se conmovió después de que las mujeres le contarán las circunstancias en que la niña había nacido sin mencionar el nombre de la madre.

Por días enteros Candy cuido de la pequeña y Neal siempre se mantuvo junto a ella, cuando pudieron la llevaron a su mansión para que se recuperará del todo pues en el hogar no podían brindar toda la atención requerida, los meses pasaron la niña se recuperó y dijo sus primeras palabras a Candy y Neal, ambos se habían enamorado de la niña, de su mirada siempre atenta y curiosa, el día que le dijo papá a Neal, él tomó la decisión de adoptarla y darle la sorpresa a su amada esposa, así que sin decir nada partió al hogar de Ponny a tramitarlo todo.

La hermana María y la señorita Ponny se mostraron renuentes, pero en vista de la insistencia del moreno, decidieron hablarle con la verdad, este regresó a su hogar con serios conflictos internos, los días pasaron y él se prendaba cada vez más de esa criaturita, no lo dudó más y continuó con el proceso de adopción, jamás contaría nada de aquello que las mujeres le revelaron sobre la niña.

El día que Neal regresó a casa con todo el trámite finiquitado, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Candy estaba en trabajo de parto.

-¡Dios cuida a mi esposa, permite que todo salga bien!, - caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por no poder estar con su mujer, hasta que se escuchó el fuerte llanto de un bebé, esto le hizo correr escaleras arriba lleno de emoción y temor.

-¡Felicidades…es un niño!.- la tía abuela sonreía al ver a su sobrino.

-¿Pero Candy como esta?- preguntaba ansioso.

-Está bien, todo está bien hijo,- desde lejos se escuchaba la voz de la pequeña.

-¡Papá, papá!...- la niña corría hacia Neal quién se había agachado y abría sus brazos para recibirla.

-Gracias a ti, todo esto fué posible, mi princesa,- la niña se abrazaba a su cuello y la tia Elroy lo veía sin entender porque le decía aquello a la pequeña, minutos más tarde entraban a ver a la madre y al recién nacido, lo primero que hizo fue darle un tierno beso a su esposa y tomar delicadamente a su hijo en brazos, después le comentaba que había adoptado a la niña y que había cambiado legalmente su nombre.  
-Candy, ahora el nombre de la niña es Esperanza.-

-¡Mamá!,- decía la niña extendiendo sus brazos hacia Candy y mirando con alegría a su nuevo hermanito.

La prensa daba noticias sobre el nacimiento del nuevo miembro del Clan Andrew, se mostraba la foto de la familia y al pie el nombre de ellos, Neil, Candince, Esperanza, una hermosa niña de piel morena y cabello rizado y Anthony Leagan un hermoso niño de piel clara y ojos verdes, idéntico a la madre, la pareja se veía feliz posando para la fotografía junto a sus hijos.

-¡Te entregaste a él antes de casarte, hiciste con él lo que no hiciste conmigo!,- en un bar de mala muerte Terry Grandchester arrugaba con ira un ejemplar del periódico, sintiendo odio por Karen y tomando de un solo trago el contenido del vaso que tenía frente a él.

Los años pasaron y la familia Leagan recibía la bendición de tres niños más, Nunca se reveló la verdadera procedencia de la pequeña, Neil guardó con mucha discreción lo que sabía, Candy nunca supo la verdad, siempre le decía a la niña que era su bendición, Su pequeña Esperanza.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Chicas, este fic cuya autora es Princessa82, es uno de mis favoritos y espero que de ustedes también, gracias por acompañarme y próximamente, tendrán noticias mias.. gracias de nuevo. Saludos**


End file.
